Where Did My Escape Go?
by R5KickAuslly29
Summary: What will happen when the Wasabi Warriors go to Miami for a tournament. Romance, secrets, humor, and drama.
1. Chapter 1: We're Going To Miami!

**Hey guys! I know you guys are waiting ever so patiently for the sequel, so here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might recognize in this story. I only own Mirabella and Erin and any other character I may add in this story. **

**Chapter 1: We're Going To Miami?!**

**Erin's POV: **

I was sitting on the couch in the living room talking to Kim, Jonah, Milton and Jerry when Jack came downstairs from putting our daughter down for a nap.

Yes, that's right, as soon as Jack and I turned 18 we adopted Mirabella so she now legally our daughter.

"She's asleep." He says and sits down next to me.

"Good, she hasn't been sleeping well lately since she had that cold a week ago." I say and sigh.

Just then my crazy uncle Rudy came running down the stairs and he tripped causing me to jump.

"Are you ok Rudy?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. But guess what?" He asks standing up and running over to us.

"What? It must be something big because you are really excited." I say.

"We have been invited to a Karate tournament in Miami! We'll be staying there for 3 months!" Uncle Rudy shouts excitedly causing Mirabella to start crying.

I sat there shocked, normally I would run if Mirabella started crying, but I was so shocked, I couldn't move.

"I'll go get her." Jack says and runs upstairs to get Mirabella while Kim tried to get me to talk.

"Erin? Are you ok?" She asked over and over again but I couldn't find the strength to say anything.

Finally Jack came back downstairs with a crying Mirabella in his arms trying to calm her down.

"Bells sweetie, please calm down. It's ok." Hey kept repeating trying to calm her down but she kept crying I didn't move, I just sat there shocked, unable to do anything.

**Jack's POV:**

Erin didn't flinch at Mirabella crying, she didn't respond to Kim begging her to say something, she didn't do anything.

"Erin? Please say something!" Kim says in tears and looks at me with a look that said "Help me!"

I sit down next to Erin and put Mirabella on her lap and Mirabella stops crying and Erin smiles a little.

"We're going to Miami?" Erin asks.

"Yes, we are." Rudy says.

"I'm not going then. I can't." Erin says.

"Why not?" Kim asks.

"I can't face Austin again. I-I just can't." Erin says.

"What about Ally? She didn't do anything to hurt you right?" I ask her.

"You're right, she didn't." Erin says.

"So what do you say?" Kim asks.

"I still don't want to go." Erin says.

"Erin, you know we are having some financial problems with the dojo, we need to replace the mats, remodel the bathroom, get new punching dummies, and bunch of other stuff. You need to come with us, along with the karate tournament, they are having a karaoke and dancing contest. We need you for the dance competition and you and Kim are the best karaoke duo in the world. Please come with us." Rudy says.

"Ok. Fine. I'll come with us guys, but if Austin says one insulting thing to anyone, I'm getting on a plane and going home." Erin says giving in.

We all go home and pack because we are going to leave to head to Miami tomorrow.

I just hope Erin will be ok in Miami.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**I love ya'll! **

**Stay Rossome and Keep Kickin' It! **

**What was your favorite part? **


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Hit The Beach!

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 2 of Where Did My Escape Go? I want to thank you guys for my 5 reviews on the first chapter of this story and 148 reviews on my last story! I love ya'll so much!**

**Enjoy!**

_Previously on Where Did my Escape Go:_

_Erin's POV:_

_I was sitting on the couch in the living room talking to Kim, Jonah, Milton and Jerry when Jack came downstairs from putting our daughter down for a nap._

_Yes, that's right, as soon as Jack and I turned 18 we adopted Mirabella so she now legally our daughter._

_"She's asleep." He says and sits down next to me._

_"Good, she hasn't been sleeping well lately since she had that cold a week ago." I say and sigh._

_Just then my crazy uncle Rudy came running down the stairs and he tripped causing me to jump._

_"Are you ok Rudy?" Kim asked._

_"Yeah, I'm ok. But guess what?" He asks standing up and running over to us._

_"What? It must be something big because you are really excited." I say._

_"We have been invited to a Karate tournament in Miami! We'll be staying there for 3 months!" Uncle Rudy shouts excitedly causing Mirabella to start crying._

_I sat there shocked, normally I would run if Mirabella started crying, but I was so shocked, I couldn't move._

_"I'll go get her." Jack says and runs upstairs to get Mirabella while Kim tried to get me to talk._

_"Erin? Are you ok?" She asked over and over again but I couldn't find the strength to say anything._

_Finally Jack came back downstairs with a crying Mirabella in his arms trying to calm her down._

_"Bells sweetie, please calm down. It's ok." Hey kept repeating trying to calm her down but she kept crying I didn't move, I just sat there shocked, unable to do anything._

_Jack's POV:_

_Erin didn't flinch at Mirabella crying, she didn't respond to Kim begging her to say something, she didn't do anything._

_"Erin? Please say something!" Kim says in tears and looks at me with a look that said "Help me!"_

_I sit down next to Erin and put Mirabella on her lap and Mirabella stops crying and Erin smiles a little._

_"We're going to Miami?" Erin asks._

_"Yes, we are." Rudy says._

_"I'm not going then. I can't." Erin says._

_"Why not?" Kim asks._

_"I can't face Austin again. I-I just can't." Erin says._

_"What about Ally? She didn't do anything to hurt you right?" I ask her._

_"You're right, she didn't." Erin says._

_"So what do you say?" Kim asks._

_"I still don't want to go." Erin says._

_"Erin, you know we are having some financial problems with the dojo, we need to replace the mats, remodel the bathroom, get new punching dummies, and bunch of other stuff. You need to come with us, along with the karate tournament, they are having a karaoke and dancing contest. We need you for the dance competition and you and Kim are the best karaoke duo in the world. Please come with us." Rudy says._

_"Ok. Fine. I'll come with us guys, but if Austin says one insulting thing to anyone, I'm getting on a plane and going home." Erin says giving in._

_We all go home and pack because we are going to leave to head to Miami tomorrow_.

_I just hope Erin will be ok in Miami._

**Chapter 2: Let's Hit The Beach!**

**Erin's POV:**

We leave the airport and we get to the house the judges of the contest provided for us.

"Ok. Here are the sleeping arrangements. Jonah and Milton. Jerry and Jack. Kim and Erin. You guys are sharing a room. I have my own. Now let's unpack and get ready to train." Uncle Rudy says.

"Rudy, we train every day, that's not including Erin's dance practice every day. We need to relax besides; I really want to see Miami." Jack says.

"Ok fine. How about we go to the beach?" Uncle Rudy asks.

Nobody said anything, we all just ran to our rooms to get ready I carried Mirabella upstairs and got her ready and sat her down on my bed while I got everything ready, then we all hop in the car and go to the beach.

**At the beach***

**Erin's POV:**

We got to the beach and find a spot to put our stuff. I lay down a blanket and put Mirabella's stuff on it.

"You guys go ahead and swim. I'll stay here and watch Mirabella." Uncle Rudy said.

"No, I don't mind watching her." I say and take off my shoes.

"Erin, you need to relax. Come on." Jack says.

"Jack, I can watch my own daughter. And besides, I don't need to relax, I'm fine." I say, although I know I need a break.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Jack says and picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and runs towards the ocean.

"Jack! Put me down!" I say while laughing.

"Ok. If you say so." Jack says and gently throws me into the water. I resurface and look at Jack with a look that said "Seriously?!"

""Jack…." I said.

"What? I didn't do anything." He said jokingly. I just roll my eyes and splash some water at him and that starts a huge splashing war between us and even Jerry, Milton, Kim and Jonah joined in.

We all get out of the water and dry off, Milton, Jerry, Kim and Jonah goes to play Volleyball while Jack and I took a walk.

Jack and I walk hand in hand talking about memories and other things then Jack kisses me and picks me up and spins me around, and when he puts me down my smile starts to fade, I saw someone I was not looking forward to seeing.

**Jack's POV: **

Erin suddenly stopped smiling and laughing, she just froze.

"Erin, what's wrong?" I ask her.

She didn't say anything, she just pointed somewhere, I turned in the direction she pointed and I saw none other than Austin and Ally…

**Ooooh Drama! **

**I hope you like it, I know I did. **

**I love ya'll!**

**Stay Rossome and Keep Kickin' It!**


	3. Chapter 3: Making Up

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter, I hope you like it! I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have been hanging out with my neighbors every day since Wednesday. **

_Previously on Where Did My Escape Go:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_We leave the airport and we get to the house the judges of the contest provided for us._

_"Ok. Here are the sleeping arrangements. Jonah and Milton. Jerry and Jack. Kim and Erin. You guys are sharing a room. I have my own. Now let's unpack and get ready to train." Uncle Rudy says._

_"Rudy, we train every day, that's not including Erin's dance practice every day. We need to relax besides; I really want to see Miami." Jack says._

_"Ok fine. How about we go to the beach?" Uncle Rudy asks._

_Nobody said anything, we all just ran to our rooms to get ready I carried Mirabella upstairs and got her ready and sat her down on my bed while I got everything ready, then we all hop in the car and go to the beach._

**_At the beach*_**

**_Erin's POV:_**

_We got to the beach and find a spot to put our stuff. I lay down a blanket and put Mirabella's stuff on it._

_"You guys go ahead and swim. I'll stay here and watch Mirabella." Uncle Rudy said._

_"No, I don't mind watching her." I say and take off my shoes._

_"Erin, you need to relax. Come on." Jack says._

_"Jack, I can watch my own daughter. And besides, I don't need to relax, I'm fine." I say, although I know I need a break._

_"I'm not taking no for an answer." Jack says and picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and runs towards the ocean._

_"Jack! Put me down!" I say while laughing._

_"Ok. If you say so." Jack says and gently throws me into the water. I resurface and look at Jack with a look that said "Seriously?!"_

_""Jack…." I said._

_"What? I didn't do anything." He said jokingly. I just roll my eyes and splash some water at him and that starts a huge splashing war between us and even Jerry, Milton, Kim and Jonah joined in._

_We all get out of the water and dry off, Milton, Jerry, Kim and Jonah goes to play Volleyball while Jack and I took a walk._

_Jack and I walk hand in hand talking about memories and other things then Jack kisses me and picks me up and spins me around, and when he puts me down my smile starts to fade, I saw someone I was not looking forward to seeing._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_Erin suddenly stopped smiling and laughing, she just froze._

_"Erin, what's wrong?" I ask her._

_She didn't say anything, she just pointed somewhere, I turned in the direction she pointed and I saw none other than Austin and Ally…_

**Chapter 3: Making Up**

**Erin's POV:**

Jack turns to look where I was pointing and squeezes my hand to comfort me.

I turn to look at him and give him a smile, and he kisses my cheek.

We go together to walk up to them, I was really nervous but I have to face them sometime, so when's a better time than now?

**Austin's POV:**

I was at the beach with Ally, we were sitting saying some lyrics that came into our heads when I got distracted by a really pretty girl walking on the beach, my goodness she is hot!

I was thinking about going to talk to her when I saw that a guy was walking with her while holding their hand.

"Austin? Austin? Are you ok?" I hear Ally ask me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say turning to give her a smile and when I turned back I saw the girl kissing the guy and he spun her around while she laughed, but she must have saw me because she froze, stopped laughing and smiling and then the guy looked at me too while she pointed at me and Ally.

I took a good look at the girl a recognized who it was… Erin?

**Ally's POV: **

I was watching Erin hang out with her friends and play with Mirabella, in case you're wondering how I know Erin is here, she texted me saying that she was coming.

I love Erin, Jack and Mirabella, they are so cute together, I can't believe Jack and Erin have been together for 2 years!

That's true love.

I saw that Austin was staring at Erin with his mouth hanging open, and I stifled a laugh, little does he know that is Erin, his childhood friend.

I also heard Austin talking to himself yesterday in the practice room saying that he loves Erin and she shouldn't be with Jack.

I can't believe that he would try to break them up, I mean Erin clearly loves Jack, and besides I am here, why can't he see that I have feelings for him?

I look back over to where Erin is to see her pointing at me and Austin and Jack was looking at us too, I wondering what's going on…

**Erin's POV: **

We get to where Austin and Ally was sitting I run over to Ally and give her a big hug.

"I missed you so much!" I say with a smile.

"I missed you too!" She says returning the smile.

"Hey Jack." Ally says giving him a hug.

"Hey Ally." He says with a smile.

"Nice to see you again Austin." Jack says holding out his hand.

"You too Jack." Austin says shaking Jack's hand and I sigh in relief.

"Hi Austin." I say and wave.

"Hey Erin." He says holding out his arms for a hug. Jack nudges me towards Austin and I smile and hug Austin.

"How have you guys been?" Ally asks excitedly.

"We've been…" I start.

"Sorry to interrupt but your daughter wanted you guys." Kim said and handed Mirabella to Jack.

"Didn't knock her up huh?" Austin asked Jack.

"We adopted her from Erin's Uncle as soon as we both turned 18." Jack said while smiling at Mirabella.

Austin smiled too and waved at Mirabella who shyly buried her head in her daddy's shoulder while peeking at Austin and Ally every once in a while.

"She's such a cutie." Austin said with a smile.

"Thank you." Mirabella says with a smile.

"Awww." Ally says.

I smile and take Mirabella from Jack and Jack puts his arm around me.

"You guys are so cute together." Ally says and Austin smiles and nods and Ally looks at him weird.

"We were going to go to the new beach club tomorrow, they are having karaoke, you guys wanna come?" Austin asked.

"Sure. See ya tomorrow." I said and hug both of them one more time then Jack and I headed back over to the rest of the guys.

I really hope everything goes well tomorrow.

**I hope ya'll like it!**

**I love ya'll!**

**Stay Rossome and Keep Kickin' It! **


	4. Chapter 4: What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter, I am so glad all of you guys love this story so far, but don't worry if you think that there is no drama, because there will be soon. **

_Previously on Where Did My Escape Go: _

**_Erin's POV:_**

_Jack turns to look where I was pointing and squeezes my hand to comfort me._

_I turn to look at him and give him a smile, and he kisses my cheek._

_We go together to walk up to them, I was really nervous but I have to face them sometime, so when's a better time than now?_

**_Austin's POV:_**

_I was at the beach with Ally, we were sitting saying some lyrics that came into our heads when I got distracted by a really pretty girl walking on the beach, my goodness she is hot!_

_I was thinking about going to talk to her when I saw that a guy was walking with her while holding their hand._

_"Austin? Austin? Are you ok?" I hear Ally ask me._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." I say turning to give her a smile and when I turned back I saw the girl kissing the guy and he spun her around while she laughed, but she must have saw me because she froze, stopped laughing and smiling and then the guy looked at me too while she pointed at me and Ally._

_I took a good look at the girl a recognized who it was… Erin?_

**_Ally's POV:_**

_I was watching Erin hang out with her friends and play with Mirabella, in case you're wondering how I know Erin is here, she texted me saying that she was coming._

_I love Erin, Jack and Mirabella, they are so cute together, I can't believe Jack and Erin have been together for 2 years!_

_That's true love._

_I saw that Austin was staring at Erin with his mouth hanging open, and I stifled a laugh, little does he know that is Erin, his childhood friend._

_I also heard Austin talking to himself yesterday in the practice room saying that he loves Erin and she shouldn't be with Jack._

_I can't believe that he would try to break them up, I mean Erin clearly loves Jack, and besides I am here, why can't he see that I have feelings for him?_

_I look back over to where Erin is to see her pointing at me and Austin and Jack was looking at us too, I wondering what's going on…_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_We get to where Austin and Ally was sitting I run over to Ally and give her a big hug._

_"I missed you so much!" I say with a smile._

_"I missed you too!" She says returning the smile._

_"Hey Jack." Ally says giving him a hug._

_"Hey Ally." He says with a smile._

_"Nice to see you again Austin." Jack says holding out his hand._

_"You too Jack." Austin says shaking Jack's hand and I sigh in relief._

_"Hi Austin." I say and wave._

_"Hey Erin." He says holding out his arms for a hug. Jack nudges me towards Austin and I smile and hug Austin._

_"How have you guys been?" Ally asks excitedly._

_"We've been…" I start._

_"Sorry to interrupt but your daughter wanted you guys." Kim said and handed Mirabella to Jack._

_"Didn't knock her up huh?" Austin asked Jack._

_"We adopted her from Erin's Uncle as soon as we both turned 18." Jack said while smiling at Mirabella._

_Austin smiled too and waved at Mirabella who shyly buried her head in her daddy's shoulder while peeking at Austin and Ally every once in a while._

_"She's such a cutie." Austin said with a smile._

_"Thank you." Mirabella says with a smile._

_"Awww." Ally says._

_I smile and take Mirabella from Jack and Jack puts his arm around me._

_"You guys are so cute together." Ally says and Austin smiles and nods and Ally looks at him weird._

_"We were going to go to the new beach club tomorrow, they are having karaoke, you guys wanna come?" Austin asked._

_"Sure. See ya tomorrow." I said and hug both of them one more time then Jack and I headed back over to the rest of the guys._

_I really hope everything goes well tomorrow._

**Chapter 4: What Could Possibly Go Wrong? **

**Ally's POV:**

Austin and I were getting ready for hanging out with Erin and her friends today at the beach club when Austin turned to look at me.

"How do I look?" He asks me.

"Pretty dressed up for hanging out at a beach club don't you think?" I ask him.

"Nah, I love this outfit." He says.

"Who you trying to impress? Erin? Cause if you are, she has a boyfriend, when will you accept that?" I ask him.

"I will never accept it! She deserves better than him!" Austin says while raising his voice.

"She loves him! Get over it; stop trying to go over something you can't have!" I scream at him.

"I will be able to win her back! Just watch me!" He screams again.

"How can you win back something you never had?!" I scream and tears started to stream down my face, I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the room.

**At the beach club***

**Erin's POV:**

We just arrived at the beach club after a long day of training and dance practice to see Austin and Ally waving at us.

I wave back and we head over to where they were.

"Hey guys." I say when we get over to Austin and Ally.

"Hey." They said back and we hugged.

There was a bunch of laughter and smiles all day long, I had a blast hanging out with them, and it was like old times again.

"Hey Austin, why don't you show me some moves?" Jerry asked.

"Sure, why not?" Austin said and they have a dance off.

"That's all you guys got?" I ask when they are done.

"Please, like you can do any better." Jerry says jokingly.

I start dancing a routine I remembered from dance camp a year ago and end it with a split, everyone around me clapped and cheered while Austin and Jerry's eyes widened.

We hung out a few hours more then we all started to head back home when Austin pulled me to the side.

"Erin, I wanted to let you know, I would never let anyone hurt you." Austin says.

"Austin I know that, you were always so overprotective of me." I say with a smile.

"I love you Erin." Austin says.

"I love you too Austin." I say and hug him, Austin was like a brother to me, we are really close friends.

We pull apart from the hug and stare into each other's eyes, it felt really awkward and weird to me then soon we both started to lean in and I felt Austin's lips on mine.

The kiss felt weird, I mean, Austin knows I'm with Jack.

"Erin? What are you doing?" I hear behind me.

I pull away from Austin and turn around, oh no…..

Austin, I hate you!

**I hope you guys like it! I am so sorry for not updating in a while. **

**I love ya'll! **

**Stay Rossome and Keep Kickin' It! **


	5. Chapter 5: I Can't Believe You!

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter, sorry if it took me a while, sometimes I get so caught up with talking to people on here or hanging out with my neighbors that I forget that I'm writing a story. **

**Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy. **

_Previously on Where Did My Escape Go:_

**_Ally's POV:_**

_Austin and I were getting ready for hanging out with Erin and her friends today at the beach club when Austin turned to look at me._

_"How do I look?" He asks me._

_"Pretty dressed up for hanging out at a beach club don't you think?" I ask him._

_"Nah, I love this outfit." He says._

_"Who you trying to impress? Erin? Cause if you are, she has a boyfriend, when will you accept that?" I ask him._

_"I will never accept it! She deserves better than him!" Austin says while raising his voice._

_"She loves him! Get over it; stop trying to go over something you can't have!" I scream at him._

_"I will be able to win her back! Just watch me!" He screams again._

_"How can you win back something you never had?!" I scream and tears started to stream down my face, I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the room._

**_At the beach club*_**

**_Erin's POV:_**

_We just arrived at the beach club after a long day of training and dance practice to see Austin and Ally waving at us._

_I wave back and we head over to where they were._

_"Hey guys." I say when we get over to Austin and Ally._

_"Hey." They said back and we hugged._

_There was a bunch of laughter and smiles all day long, I had a blast hanging out with them, and it was like old times again._

_"Hey Austin, why don't you show me some moves?" Jerry asked._

_"Sure, why not?" Austin said and they have a dance off._

_"That's all you guys got?" I ask when they are done._

_"Please, like you can do any better." Jerry says jokingly._

_I start dancing a routine I remembered from dance camp a year ago and end it with a split, everyone around me clapped and cheered while Austin and Jerry's eyes widened._

_We hung out a few hours more then we all started to head back home when Austin pulled me to the side._

_"Erin, I wanted to let you know, I would never let anyone hurt you." Austin says._

_"Austin I know that, you were always so overprotective of me." I say with a smile._

_"I love you Erin." Austin says._

_"I love you too Austin." I say and hug him, Austin was like a brother to me, we are really close friends._

_We pull apart from the hug and stare into each other's eyes, it felt really awkward and weird to me then soon we both started to lean in and I felt Austin's lips on mine._

_The kiss felt weird, I mean, Austin knows I'm with Jack._

_"Erin? What are you doing?" I hear behind me._

_I pull away from Austin and turn around, oh no….._

_Austin, I hate you!_

**Chapter 5: I Can't Believe You!**

**Jack's POV:**

After we all hung out for a few hours we were ready to head home, I handed sleeping Bells to Kim and walk with Erin until I see Austin gently pull by the arm to talk to her.

I look over at Ally and she shrugs her shoulders so we both wait for Erin and Austin.

Ally and I walk over to where Austin and Erin are to see them kissing.

"Erin? What are you doing?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

How could Erin do this to me, to Ally? She knows I love her and Ally loves Austin.

She turns around to see me and Ally and she looks shocked.

I shake my head and walk off.

"Jack wait!" I hear Erin call from behind me and I stop.

"What?" I ask her.

"Jack, I swear I did not mean to kiss him, he kissed me first." She says.

"You hurt me Erin, you cheated on me." I say, tears streaming down my face and Erin looks down.

"Did you feel anything? Did you like the kiss?" I ask her.

"It was weird, but yeah, I did feel something." She says honestly.

I look at her and she starts to tear up herself.

"I'm sorry." She says and starts to cry, I reach out to hug her and kiss her forehead.

"I think we need to breakup." I say and pull away to look Erin in the eyes.

"What? Why?" Erin asked shocked.

"I need to think about this, you really hurt me." I say and Erin nods.

"I understand, what are we gonna do with Bella?" She asks.

"We both take turns taking care of her, we are her parents, and I don't want her to be ripped away from either one of us." I say.

"Darling?" Erin asks me and I smile and stroke her cheek.

"Yes Angel?" I answer and she smiles.

"May I have one last kiss?" She asks me and I nod.

We both leaned in and kiss passionately until I pull away and walk home to keep from crying.

I just lost the best thing that has ever happened to me.

**I hope you guys liked it; I know I enjoyed writing it. **

**I love ya'll!**

**Stay Rossome and Keep Kickin' It!**


	6. Chapter 6: What The Heck?

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter, I am sorry about Jarin breaking up in the last chapter, and just to warn you, the next 3-5 chapters will be filled with drama. **

**Just so you guys are prepared. **

_Previously on Where Did My Escape Go:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_After we all hung out for a few hours we were ready to head home, I handed sleeping Bells to Kim and walk with Erin until I see Austin gently pull by the arm to talk to her._

_I look over at Ally and she shrugs her shoulders so we both wait for Erin and Austin._

_Ally and I walk over to where Austin and Erin are to see them kissing._

_"Erin? What are you doing?" I ask with tears in my eyes._

_How could Erin do this to me, to Ally? She knows I love her and Ally loves Austin._

_She turns around to see me and Ally and she looks shocked._

_I shake my head and walk off._

_"Jack wait!" I hear Erin call from behind me and I stop._

_"What?" I ask her._

_"Jack, I swear I did not mean to kiss him, he kissed me first." She says._

_"You hurt me Erin, you cheated on me." I say, tears streaming down my face and Erin looks down._

_"Did you feel anything? Did you like the kiss?" I ask her._

_"It was weird, but yeah, I did feel something." She says honestly._

_I look at her and she starts to tear up herself._

_"I'm sorry." She says and starts to cry, I reach out to hug her and kiss her forehead._

_"I think we need to breakup." I say and pull away to look Erin in the eyes._

_"What? Why?" Erin asked shocked._

_"I need to think about this, you really hurt me." I say and Erin nods._

_"I understand, what are we gonna do with Bella?" She asks._

_"We both take turns taking care of her, we are her parents, and I don't want her to be ripped away from either one of us." I say._

_"Darling?" Erin asks me and I smile and stroke her cheek._

_"Yes Angel?" I answer and she smiles._

_"May I have one last kiss?" She asks me and I nod._

_We both leaned in and kiss passionately until I pull away and walk home to keep from crying._

_I just lost the best thing that has ever happened to me._

**Chapter 7: What The Heck?!**

**Erin's POV:**

I stood and watched Jack until he was out of site then I turned around and walked back towards where Austin and Ally was in time to see Ally slap Austin and yell at him.

Ally walked towards me and I grabbed her arm gently to stop her but she pulled it away.

"Ally, I'm..." I start but she cuts me off.

"Save it." She says and walks off.

"What have I done?" I ask myself and walk back towards Austin who saw that I was upset and understandingly gave me a hug.

"It's gonna be ok Erin." He said while rubbing my back.

"You're right." I say and pull away from the hug and smile at him.

"Erin, since I know we both felt something in that kiss, do you want to go on a date with me?" He asks.

"I would love to." I say with a smile and we walk hand in hand to the nearest café.

**Ally's POV:**

I walked to catch up with Jack who was sitting on his porch with his head in his hands.

I walk up to him and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok?" I ask him.

"Not really." He says while looking up and I can tell he has been crying.

"You really loved her didn't you?" I ask and sit down next to him.

"Yeah I did, and I still do, no matter how hurt I am. But it's like ever since we have been here, she is a different person." He says.

"Yeah, I don't even know she is anymore sometimes, but I guess that's just from being in a place you have been avoiding for 2 years." I say and he nods then I smile.

"I have a plan." I say and Jack looks at me confused.

"Why don't we pretend to date to make Erin and Austin jealous?" I ask and he nods.

This could work…

**Skip a day***

**Jack's POV:**

Erin was gone until 8:30 last night, I wonder why she was out so late, so I decided to ask her.

"Hey Erin." I say as I knock on her door.

"Hey." She says and grabs her stuff to put in her bag.

"Why were you out so late last night? You missed practice." I asked.

"I was hanging out with Austin and lost track of time, I'm sorry." She says and picks up her bag.

"You were on a day with him weren't you?" I ask and she looked down.

"I can't believe this, we haven't even been broken up for an hour and you go on a date with him!" I say furious.

"I have to get to practice." She says and pushes past me.

**At the dojo* **

**Erin's POV:**

I was practicing sparring Jerry when Jack walked in, I looked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Yo, what's up with you and Jack?" Jerry asked me.

"He's mad at me because we broke up since he saw Austin kissing me and I went on a date with Austin." I say and Jerry nods.

"He needs to relax; if you guys keep fighting Mirabella is going to start acting up." He says and I nod.

"Ok, Jack, Erin. It's your turn to spar." Uncle Rudy says.

"Good luck." I say to Jack and he scoffs.

We spared and I tried to kick Jack and he grabbed my leg and caused me to twist my ankle trying to get out of his grip and he flipped me.

I sit up and rub my ankle and look at Jack in disbelief.

"What was that for?!" I yell at him while standing up.

"That was for being a skank." He says.

"Jack!" I yell at him in disbelief he actually called me that.

"What? Does the truth hurt?" He asks.

"Why are you acting this way?" I ask him.

"Because you hurt me!" He yells.

"And you think hurting me will make you feel better? Think about how us fighting will hurt Mirabella; think about our daughter Jack!" I yell at him.

"Speaking of our daughter, I want full custody!" He yells at me and I gasp.

"Over my dead body!" I yell.

"That could be arranged!" He yells back.

"Jack!" Uncle Rudy yells at him.

I look at Jack furious and start to go after him but Kim and Milton hold me back, while Jonah and Jerry held Jack back.

"Let me go!" I say to Kim and Milton and they let me go.

I walk over to Jack and look him dead in the eyes.

"If you want a custody battle, so be it." I say, slap him across the face and storm out of the dojo to the house.

**Sorry for all the drama, but you guys can't say I didn't warn you. **

**I love ya'll!**

**Stay Rossome and Keep Kickin' It!**


	7. Chapter 7: Excuse Me?

**Hey guys! I'm back with another dramatic chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!**

_Previously on Where Did My Escape Go:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I stood and watched Jack until he was out of site then I turned around and walked back towards where Austin and Ally was in time to see Ally slap Austin and yell at him._

_Ally walked towards me and I grabbed her arm gently to stop her but she pulled it away._

_"Ally, I'm..." I start but she cuts me off._

_"Save it." She says and walks off._

_"What have I done?" I ask myself and walk back towards Austin who saw that I was upset and understandingly gave me a hug._

_"It's gonna be ok Erin." He said while rubbing my back._

_"You're right." I say and pull away from the hug and smile at him._

_"Erin, since I know we both felt something in that kiss, do you want to go on a date with me?" He asks._

_"I would love to." I say with a smile and we walk hand in hand to the nearest café._

**_Ally's POV:_**

_I walked to catch up with Jack who was sitting on his porch with his head in his hands._

_I walk up to him and place my hand on his shoulder._

_"Hey, are you ok?" I ask him._

_"Not really." He says while looking up and I can tell he has been crying._

_"You really loved her didn't you?" I ask and sit down next to him._

_"Yeah I did, and I still do, no matter how hurt I am. But it's like ever since we have been here, she is a different person." He says._

_"Yeah, I don't even know she is anymore sometimes, but I guess that's just from being in a place you have been avoiding for 2 years." I say and he nods then I smile._

_"I have a plan." I say and Jack looks at me confused._

_"Why don't we pretend to date to make Erin and Austin jealous?" I ask and he nods._

_This could work…_

**_Skip a day*_**

**_Jack's POV:_**

_Erin was gone until 8:30 last night, I wonder why she was out so late, so I decided to ask her._

_"Hey Erin." I say as I knock on her door._

_"Hey." She says and grabs her stuff to put in her bag._

_"Why were you out so late last night? You missed practice." I asked._

_"I was hanging out with Austin and lost track of time, I'm sorry." She says and picks up her bag._

_"You were on a day with him weren't you?" I ask and she looked down._

_"I can't believe this, we haven't even been broken up for an hour and you go on a date with him!" I say furious._

_"I have to get to practice." She says and pushes past me._

**_At the dojo*_**

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I was practicing sparring Jerry when Jack walked in, I looked at him and he rolled his eyes._

_"Yo, what's up with you and Jack?" Jerry asked me._

_"He's mad at me because we broke up since he saw Austin kissing me and I went on a date with Austin." I say and Jerry nods._

_"He needs to relax; if you guys keep fighting Mirabella is going to start acting up." He says and I nod._

_"Ok, Jack, Erin. It's your turn to spar." Uncle Rudy says._

_"Good luck." I say to Jack and he scoffs._

_We spared and I tried to kick Jack and he grabbed my leg and caused me to twist my ankle trying to get out of his grip and he flipped me._

_I sit up and rub my ankle and look at Jack in disbelief._

_"What was that for?!" I yell at him while standing up._

_"That was for being a skank." He says._

_"Jack!" I yell at him in disbelief he actually called me that._

_"What? Does the truth hurt?" He asks._

_"Why are you acting this way?" I ask him._

_"Because you hurt me!" He yells._

_"And you think hurting me will make you feel better? Think about how us fighting will hurt Mirabella; think about our daughter Jack!" I yell at him._

_"Speaking of our daughter, I want full custody!" He yells at me and I gasp._

_"Over my dead body!" I yell._

_"That could be arranged!" He yells back._

_"Jack!" Uncle Rudy yells at him._

_I look at Jack furious and start to go after him but Kim and Milton hold me back, while Jonah and Jerry held Jack back._

_"Let me go!" I say to Kim and Milton and they let me go._

_I walk over to Jack and look him dead in the eyes._

_"If you want a custody battle, so be it." I say, slap him across the face and storm out of the dojo to the house._

**Chapter 7: Excuse me?**

**Jack's POV: **

I held my cheek after Erin slapped me, I turned to look back at Rudy who had a furious look on his face, oh no…

"Don't you ever say that to my niece again!" He yells at me.

"Rudy, I'm…" I start but he cuts me off.

"I mean it Jack; I can tell you really hurt her by saying that." He says and walks over to me.

"I'm sorry." I say and look down.

"I understand you are, but I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to." He says and simply walks away.

I run out of the dojo to catch up with Erin, I really need to apologize for what I said, I seriously regret saying that to her.

"Erin!" I yell out of breath when I catch up with her.

"Oh hey Jack, I'm surprise you came to hang out with the skank."

"Listen Erin, I'm sorry, I was a jerk." I say and look down.

"I accept your apology, words were said and now, there is no taking them back. I'm sorry too." She says.

"Listen Erin, I need to tell you something…" I start but I get cut off by Austin walking towards us.

"Hey babe." He says and kisses Erin on the cheek and she smiles, and for a moment, I thought I sensed she was unhappy.

"Hey, hold on a moment, what did you want to tell me Jack?" Erin says.

"Hey Jack!" Ally says and hugs me and we pull away and I put my arm around her and I kiss her on the cheek. Erin's eyes widen and Austin looked confused.

"You're going out with Ally now? Ally, I thought you liked…" Erin starts but Ally answered for her.

"I did, but he likes someone else." Ally answered, careful not to look at Austin when she said that.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Erin asked me and gently pulled Austin with her.

We wait until they are out of sight then Ally spoke up.

"I hope we don't have to do this long, I like you Jack, but as a brother, you and Erin are meant to be together." She says.

"I know, I hope so too." I say.

**Erin's POV: **

I pull Austin with me to talk to him alone.

"Austin I can't do this anymore, I don't feel anything between us." I say honestly. I really don't like Austin, I want Jack back, I hate fighting with him.

"I know, I don't either." Austin says.

"Friends?" I ask.

"Of course." He says.

We walk back and I hug Ally.

"Congratulations you guys, you guys look cute together." I say trying to hide my pain, but Jack looked at me with his famous smile and I almost broke down crying.

"Erin, Rudy called while you were talking to Austin, the judge set a date for the custody case." Jack said.

"Really? When is it?" I ask trying to bite back tears.

"Next week, and your boyfriend can come to testify that you are a good mother. " He says and I nod and smile the fake smile that no one can see through, except Jack.

"Are you ok?" He asks me.

"I'm fine." I have to go to the house; I have practice in an hour." I lie and take off running towards the house.

When I get upstairs to my room I break down crying, Kim hears me and comes in with Mirabella.

"Hi mommy!" She said smiling and walks over to sit in my lap.

"Hey baby girl." I say while wiping away my tears.

"Where's daddy?" She asks innocently.

"He's with his girlfriend sweetie, he'll be home soon." I say.

"No! Daddy needs to be with mommy!" Mirabella screams and just then Jack came running into the room.

"What's wrong?! I heard screaming?!" He says worried and comes over to me.

"I'm fine Jack, Mirabella was screaming." I say smiling at how he was so worried about us.

"What was she screaming about?" He asks and gently exams Mirabella for cuts and bruises.

"She was screaming because I told her you were with your girlfriend, Ally." I said.

"No! Daddy needs to be with mommy! Not Ally!" Mirabella screams again.

Jack leans in really quick and kisses me passionately then pulls away.

"What was that for?" I whisper.

"I still love you." He says.

"I love you too, forever and always." And we kiss again while Mirabella claps.

We pull away and I look at Kim who nods understandingly and takes Mirabella out of the room.

"Will you take me back?" Jack asks me.

"Of course I will."

Jack and I kiss passionately until something happened.

We woke up the next morning and I felt a weird feeling in my stomach I got up and ran to the bathroom and Jack followed me.

"Are you ok Angel? What's wrong?" He asks.

"I don't know, I think it must be the stomach bug." I say, but I know it might be something else.

"I'm going to call and schedule you an appointment for you to see the doctor today." Jack says.

"And I'm going to talk to Uncle Rudy about canceling the custody case." I say and he nods.

I talk to Uncle Rudy about Jack and I being back together, and the custody case and he promised to call and cancel it.

"Ok, Erin your appointment is in an hour, we'll need to leave now to beat the traffic." Jack said walking into the living room.

"Why do you need to go to the doctor?" Uncle Rudy asked.

Jack and I told him about what happened last night and how I threw up this morning.

"I understand." He said.

**Skip an hour* **

**Jack's POV:**

We were in the doctor's office talking to the doctor.

"Well, it's not the flu or the stomach bug, so I need you to take a pregnancy test for me." The doctor said and Erin nods and heads to the bathroom and comes back a few minutes later and the doctor takes the test.

"Listen, no matter what that test says, or what happens, I will always be here for you." I say to her and we kiss.

"Congratulations Miss Wilkes, you're pregnant!" The doctor says.

"Excuse me?" Erin asks.

"You're pregnant!" The doctor said again.

Erin smiles and looks at her stomach, I hug her and kiss her, and now to tell the guys the news!

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Jarin is back together and there is no more drama… for now and yes, Erin and Jack "did it". **

**I love ya'll!**

**Stay Rossome and Keep Kickin' It!**


	8. Chapter 8: Congratulations!

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter, I hope you like it.**

_Previously on Where Did My Escape Go:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I held my cheek after Erin slapped me, I turned to look back at Rudy who had a furious look on his face, oh no…_

_"Don't you ever say that to my niece again!" He yells at me._

_"Rudy, I'm…" I start but he cuts me off._

_"I mean it Jack; I can tell you really hurt her by saying that." He says and walks over to me._

_"I'm sorry." I say and look down._

_"I understand you are, but I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to." He says and simply walks away._

_I run out of the dojo to catch up with Erin, I really need to apologize for what I said, I seriously regret saying that to her._

_"Erin!" I yell out of breath when I catch up with her._

_"Oh hey Jack, I'm surprise you came to hang out with the skank."_

_"Listen Erin, I'm sorry, I was a jerk." I say and look down._

_"I accept your apology, words were said and now, there is no taking them back. I'm sorry too." She says._

_"Listen Erin, I need to tell you something…" I start but I get cut off by Austin walking towards us._

_"Hey babe." He says and kisses Erin on the cheek and she smiles, and for a moment, I thought I sensed she was unhappy._

_"Hey, hold on a moment, what did you want to tell me Jack?" Erin says._

_"Hey Jack!" Ally says and hugs me and we pull away and I put my arm around her and I kiss her on the cheek. Erin's eyes widen and Austin looked confused._

_"You're going out with Ally now? Ally, I thought you liked…" Erin starts but Ally answered for her._

_"I did, but he likes someone else." Ally answered, careful not to look at Austin when she said that._

_"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Erin asked me and gently pulled Austin with her._

_We wait until they are out of sight then Ally spoke up._

_"I hope we don't have to do this long, I like you Jack, but as a brother, you and Erin are meant to be together." She says._

_"I know, I hope so too." I say._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I pull Austin with me to talk to him alone._

_"Austin I can't do this anymore, I don't feel anything between us." I say honestly. I really don't like Austin, I want Jack back, I hate fighting with him._

_"I know, I don't either." Austin says._

_"Friends?" I ask._

_"Of course." He says._

_We walk back and I hug Ally._

_"Congratulations you guys, you guys look cute together." I say trying to hide my pain, but Jack looked at me with his famous smile and I almost broke down crying._

_"Erin, Rudy called while you were talking to Austin, the judge set a date for the custody case." Jack said._

_"Really? When is it?" I ask trying to bite back tears._

_"Next week, and your boyfriend can come to testify that you are a good mother. " He says and I nod and smile the fake smile that no one can see through, except Jack._

_"Are you ok?" He asks me._

_"I'm fine." I have to go to the house; I have practice in an hour." I lie and take off running towards the house._

_When I get upstairs to my room I break down crying, Kim hears me and comes in with Mirabella._

_"Hi mommy!" She said smiling and walks over to sit in my lap._

_"Hey baby girl." I say while wiping away my tears._

_"Where's daddy?" She asks innocently._

_"He's with his girlfriend sweetie, he'll be home soon." I say._

_"No! Daddy needs to be with mommy!" Mirabella screams and just then Jack came running into the room._

_"What's wrong?! I heard screaming?!" He says worried and comes over to me._

_"I'm fine Jack, Mirabella was screaming." I say smiling at how he was so worried about us._

_"What was she screaming about?" He asks and gently exams Mirabella for cuts and bruises._

_"She was screaming because I told her you were with your girlfriend, Ally." I said._

_"No! Daddy needs to be with mommy! Not Ally!" Mirabella screams again._

_Jack leans in really quick and kisses me passionately then pulls away._

_"What was that for?" I whisper._

_"I still love you." He says._

_"I love you too, forever and always." And we kiss again while Mirabella claps._

_We pull away and I look at Kim who nods understandingly and takes Mirabella out of the room._

_"Will you take me back?" Jack asks me._

_"Of course I will."_

_Jack and I kiss passionately until something happened._

_We woke up the next morning and I felt a weird feeling in my stomach I got up and ran to the bathroom and Jack followed me._

_"Are you ok Angel? What's wrong?" He asks._

_"I don't know, I think it must be the stomach bug." I say, but I know it might be something else._

_"I'm going to call and schedule you an appointment for you to see the doctor today." Jack says._

_"And I'm going to talk to Uncle Rudy about canceling the custody case." I say and he nods._

_I talk to Uncle Rudy about Jack and I being back together, and the custody case and he promised to call and cancel it._

_"Ok, Erin your appointment is in an hour, we'll need to leave now to beat the traffic." Jack said walking into the living room._

_"Why do you need to go to the doctor?" Uncle Rudy asked._

_Jack and I told him about what happened last night and how I threw up this morning._

_"I understand." He said._

**_Skip an hour*_**

**_Jack's POV:_**

_We were in the doctor's office talking to the doctor._

_"Well, it's not the flu or the stomach bug, so I need you to take a pregnancy test for me." The doctor said and Erin nods and heads to the bathroom and comes back a few minutes later and the doctor takes the test._

_"Listen, no matter what that test says, or what happens, I will always be here for you." I say to her and we kiss._

_"Congratulations Miss Wilkes, you're pregnant!" The doctor says._

_"Excuse me?" Erin asks._

_"You're pregnant!" The doctor said again._

_Erin smiles and looks at her stomach, I hug her and kiss her, and now to tell the guys the news!_

**Chapter 8: Congratulations!**

**Erin's POV:**

I am so happy that I'm pregnant with Jack's baby, yeah I'm 18, but I already have a child legally.

We get home and everyone is in the living room waiting for us so we can go to practice.

"Hey guys!" I say as I hold Jack's hand.

"Hey, are guys back together?" Everyone but Uncle Rudy asks.

"Yes we are." Jack answers and we both smile and he puts his arm around me.

"That's awesome!" Kim says and smiles.

"We need to get to practice guys." Uncle Rudy says.

"About that, I won't be able to be in the tournament." I say and Jack nods but smiles.

"What? Why not?" Jerry asks.

"I'm pregnant." I say.

Everyone smiles and comes over to hug me and Jack.

"That's great!" Uncle Rudy says.

"Yes it is!" I say and hold my stomach.

"Hey, where's Bells?" Jack asks and looks for her, even though he knew she ran to hide from him a few minutes ago.

Mirabella came running up to Jack and he scooped her up.

"There's my baby girl." He says with a smile and kisses her forehead.

"Guess what Bella?" I ask her.

"What mommy?" She asks.

"You are going to have a baby brother or sister!" I say and Mirabella's face lights up and she smiles.

"Yay!" She says while clapping.

I am so happy that I will be having Jack's baby, he is a great father to Bella.

"Erin, can I ask you something?" Jack says.

"Of course, anything." I say with a smile.

Jack gets down on one knee and I gasp.

"Erin, Angel, will you marry me?"

**I hope ya'll like that little surprise I had at the end. **

**I love ya'll!**

**Stay Rossome and Keep Kickin' It!**


	9. Chapter 9: Say Yes

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. I hope you guys like it! **

_Previously on Where Did My Escape Go:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I am so happy that I'm pregnant with Jack's baby, yeah I'm 18, but I already have a child legally._

_We get home and everyone is in the living room waiting for us so we can go to practice._

_"Hey guys!" I say as I hold Jack's hand._

_"Hey, are guys back together?" Everyone but Uncle Rudy asks._

_"Yes we are." Jack answers and we both smile and he puts his arm around me._

_"That's awesome!" Kim says and smiles._

_"We need to get to practice guys." Uncle Rudy says._

_"About that, I won't be able to be in the tournament." I say and Jack nods but smiles._

_"What? Why not?" Jerry asks._

_"I'm pregnant." I say._

_Everyone smiles and comes over to hug me and Jack._

_"That's great!" Uncle Rudy says._

_"Yes it is!" I say and hold my stomach._

_"Hey, where's Bells?" Jack asks and looks for her, even though he knew she ran to hide from him a few minutes ago._

_Mirabella came running up to Jack and he scooped her up._

_"There's my baby girl." He says with a smile and kisses her forehead._

_"Guess what Bella?" I ask her._

_"What mommy?" She asks._

_"You are going to have a baby brother or sister!" I say and Mirabella's face lights up and she smiles._

_"Yay!" She says while clapping._

_I am so happy that I will be having Jack's baby, he is a great father to Bella._

_"Erin, can I ask you something?" Jack says._

_"Of course, anything." I say with a smile._

_Jack gets down on one knee and I gasp._

_"Erin, Angel, will you marry me?"_

**Chapter 9: Say Yes!**

**Erin's POV:**

Everyone around me is smiling and nodding.

"Say yes." Everyone says and Jack smiles.

"I don't know what to say." I answer.

"Say yes already mommy." Mirabella says smiling.

I smile at everyone and hold my stomach.

"I don't know…." I say teasingly and pretend to think about it.

Jack looks at me with a look that says "Seriously?"

"Yes, I'll marry you!" I say with a smile.

Jack smiles, stands up to slip the ring on my finger and kisses me.

"We need to go find Austin and Ally to tell them the news." I say and look at Jack who nods and looks at Uncle Rudy.

"Go ahead; just call me if you need to go somewhere else." Uncle Rudy says. 

We smile and nod. I call Ally and she says to meet them at the park.

"Hey guys." I say and Jack waves.

"Hey." Austin and Ally say.

"We need to tell you guys something." Jack says and smiles.

"Ok, go ahead." Austin says.

"Well, Jack and I are back together." I say.

"That's great!" Austin and Ally both say.

"And we're engaged." Jack says.

Austin and Ally smiles and nods with eyes widen.

"And I'm pregnant." I say.

"What?!" Austin screams.

"Erin! That's great!" Ally says and hugs me.

"Thanks." I say.

"I told you this would happen if you went out with him." Austin says and takes off running.

"I'm so sorry." Ally says and takes off after Austin.

I am upset by what Austin said and I start crying.

Jack rubs my back and hugs.

"It's ok Angel." He says and kisses my cheek.

"Jack, can you take me somewhere?" I ask.

"Sure, let me call Rudy real quick." He says.

"Ok." I say and kiss him.

**Ally's POV:**

I ran after Austin and I see him on a park bench with his head in his hands.

"Austin, are you ok?" I ask him.

"No, I knew Erin would get pregnant. I just knew it. Jack is not right for her, she deserves someone better. He doesn't understand her, he doesn't get her…" He says but I cut him off by kissing him.

"What was that for?" He asks when we pull apart.

"You talk too much." I say teasingly.

"Oh, and you don't?" He asks.

"Nope." I say with a smile and we kiss again.

**Jack's POV:**

We were at Erin's parents' house; she wanted to see them since it has been 2 years since she saw them last.

Erin knocks on the door and a woman opens the door.

"Hello?" The woman asks.

"Hi, you probably don't remember me, but I'm Erin Wilkes." She says with a smile.

"Erin?" The woman asks and touches Erin's cheek.

"Hi mom." She says and hugs her mom.

"Erin, my sweet Erin. How have you been?" Erin's mom asks.

"I've been good; Uncle Rudy, Kim and my friends have been taking good care of me." Erin says and smiles at me.

Erin's mom smiles and nods and calls into the house.

"Mike, there's someone here to see you!" Erin's mom says.

"Who is it Elizabeth?" Erin's dad asks coming to the door.

"Hi." Erin says and smiles.

"Erin? Is that you?" Erin's dad asks and hugs his daughter.

"Hi dad." Erin says with tears in her eyes.

"Where's…" Erin starts but stops when realization dawns on her and she starts crying and I hug her.

"It's ok Angel, we all miss her." I say. I may have not known Emmylou, but Erin has shown me pictures, videos and told me stories about her, I consider her my sister and a guardian angel.

"Thanks Darling." She says and smiles.

"Who's this?" Erin's mom asks with a smile.

"Mom, dad, this is Jack, my fiancé." Erin says.

"Wow, that's great!" Erin's parents said.

"And we're pregnant." I say.

"Wow. What is it?" Erin's mom asks. I was surprise she wasn't mad her daughter was 18, pregnant and engaged.

"We don't know yet, we find out next month." Erin says.

"Have you thought of names?" Erin's dad asks.

"Yes, Melanie Jade for a girl and Daniel Justin for a boy." Erin says.

"Those are cute names." Erin's parents say.

"You guys aren't mad that Erin is 18 and she's pregnant and engaged?" I ask.

"Of course not! I can tell you guys really love each other by how you look and smile at each other." Erin's mom says.

"And Erin has told us about you, and sent pictures. And by what I've seen, I'm proud that you are going to be my son-in-law." Erin's dad says.

"Thank you." I say and I look at Erin.

We kiss and Erin's parents smiled.

**I hope you guys love it as much I did! **

**The name Melanie Jade is dedicated to my bff daddy'sgirl11, I love ya Melanie!**

**And Daniel Justin is the name of my neighbor, close friend and he's like a brother to me. **

**I love ya'll! **

**Stay Rossome and Keep Kickin' It!**


	10. Chapter 10: Let The Games Begin

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a few days, one day Fanfiction wouldn't let me pull up the "manage stories" thing so I could add a new chapter and yesterday I wasn't feeling good so I decided I would update today. **

_Previously on Where did My Escape Go:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_Everyone around me is smiling and nodding._

_"Say yes." Everyone says and Jack smiles._

_"I don't know what to say." I answer._

_"Say yes already mommy." Mirabella says smiling._

_I smile at everyone and hold my stomach._

_"I don't know…." I say teasingly and pretend to think about it._

_Jack looks at me with a look that says "Seriously?"_

_"Yes, I'll marry you!" I say with a smile._

_Jack smiles, stands up to slip the ring on my finger and kisses me._

_"We need to go find Austin and Ally to tell them the news." I say and look at Jack who nods and looks at Uncle Rudy._

_"Go ahead; just call me if you need to go somewhere else." Uncle Rudy says._

_We smile and nod. I call Ally and she says to meet them at the park._

_"Hey guys." I say and Jack waves._

_"Hey." Austin and Ally say._

_"We need to tell you guys something." Jack says and smiles._

_"Ok, go ahead." Austin says._

_"Well, Jack and I are back together." I say._

_"That's great!" Austin and Ally both say._

_"And we're engaged." Jack says._

_Austin and Ally smiles and nods with eyes widen._

_"And I'm pregnant." I say._

_"What?!" Austin screams._

_"Erin! That's great!" Ally says and hugs me._

_"Thanks." I say._

_"I told you this would happen if you went out with him." Austin says and takes off running._

_"I'm so sorry." Ally says and takes off after Austin._

_I am upset by what Austin said and I start crying._

_Jack rubs my back and hugs._

_"It's ok Angel." He says and kisses my cheek._

_"Jack, can you take me somewhere?" I ask._

_"Sure, let me call Rudy real quick." He says._

_"Ok." I say and kiss him._

**_Ally's POV:_**

_I ran after Austin and I see him on a park bench with his head in his hands._

_"Austin, are you ok?" I ask him._

_"No, I knew Erin would get pregnant. I just knew it. Jack is not right for her, she deserves someone better. He doesn't understand her, he doesn't get her…" He says but I cut him off by kissing him._

_"What was that for?" He asks when we pull apart._

_"You talk too much." I say teasingly._

_"Oh, and you don't?" He asks._

_"Nope." I say with a smile and we kiss again._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_We were at Erin's parents' house; she wanted to see them since it has been 2 years since she saw them last._

_Erin knocks on the door and a woman opens the door._

_"Hello?" The woman asks._

_"Hi, you probably don't remember me, but I'm Erin Wilkes." She says with a smile._

_"Erin?" The woman asks and touches Erin's cheek._

_"Hi mom." She says and hugs her mom._

_"Erin, my sweet Erin. How have you been?" Erin's mom asks._

_"I've been good; Uncle Rudy, Kim and my friends have been taking good care of me." Erin says and smiles at me._

_Erin's mom smiles and nods and calls into the house._

_"Mike, there's someone here to see you!" Erin's mom says._

_"Who is it Elizabeth?" Erin's dad asks coming to the door._

_"Hi." Erin says and smiles._

_"Erin? Is that you?" Erin's dad asks and hugs his daughter._

_"Hi dad." Erin says with tears in her eyes._

_"Where's…" Erin starts but stops when realization dawns on her and she starts crying and I hug her._

_"It's ok Angel, we all miss her." I say. I may have not known Emmylou, but Erin has shown me pictures, videos and told me stories about her, I consider her my sister and a guardian angel._

_"Thanks Darling." She says and smiles._

_"Who's this?" Erin's mom asks with a smile._

_"Mom, dad, this is Jack, my fiancé." Erin says._

_"Wow, that's great!" Erin's parents said._

_"And we're pregnant." I say._

_"Wow. What is it?" Erin's mom asks. I was surprise she wasn't mad her daughter was 18, pregnant and engaged._

_"We don't know yet, we find out next month." Erin says._

_"Have you thought of names?" Erin's dad asks._

_"Yes, Melanie Jade for a girl and Daniel Justin for a boy." Erin says._

_"Those are cute names." Erin's parents say._

_"You guys aren't mad that Erin is 18 and she's pregnant and engaged?" I ask._

_"Of course not! I can tell you guys really love each other by how you look and smile at each other." Erin's mom says._

_"And Erin has told us about you, and sent pictures. And by what I've seen, I'm proud that you are going to be my son-in-law." Erin's dad says._

_"Thank you." I say and I look at Erin._

_We kiss and Erin's parents smiled._

**Chapter 10: Let The Games Begin**

**Skip a month***

**Kim's POV: **

I was in my room writing in my diary about a secret I have been hiding for 2 years, how I hid it so well, I'll never know.

"Kim!" Erin called for me.

I leave my diary open and head down the stairs.

"Yes Er?" I ask her.

"Mirabella wanted to play with Auntie Kim." She said.

I smiled and sat down next to Bella.

"Hey Bella, what do you want to play?" I ask her with a smile.

"I want to play dolls." Bella said and came over to sit in my lap.

I smiled and nod and I picked up a doll while Erin took pictures and Jack records us with a video camera.

**Jonah's POV:**

I walk into Kim's room looking for her but she is nowhere to be found.

I saw a diary on her bed and innocently, I thought it was a note for me, until I read it.

I saw millions of diary entries about her having a crush on Austin for 2 years, and how she really liked him, and how cute he looked.

I furiously stormed down the stairs.

**Erin's POV:**

I thought Kim and Bella playing together was so cute, they were so happy until I heard Jonah storming down the stairs and saw Jack stop recording.

"Kim! How could you keep a secret like this?!" Jonah screams at Kim.

I look at Jack and he goes over and picks Bella up.

"Come on Bells, let's put down for a nap." He said and headed upstairs.

Just then Austin and Ally came into the living room.

"You read my diary?!" Kim screamed.

"Kim, you need to tell someone sometime, why not now when they are here?" I ask her while gesturing to Austin and Ally.

"Yeah Kim, why don't you tell him?" Jonah asked while pointing at Austin.

"Tell me what?" Austin asked.

"That Kim has liked you since she met you 2 years ago… oops." I say.

"Erin!" Kim says shocked.

"Sorry! But you can't blame me, you know I'm pregnant and a blabbermouth." I say.

"You what?! First I had to deal with Austin liking Erin, now I have to deal with you trying to take him away from me?!" Ally asks Kim.

"Guys, just calm down, why don't we talk about it?" I asked but they ignored me.

"I like him; I didn't think I had to ask you permission to like someone!" Kim yells at Ally.

"Well if he is my boyfriend then yeah!" Ally yells back.

I started to get really dizzy and I felt my body hit the floor.

**At the hospital:**

**Jack's POV:**

I held Erin's hand the whole time she was here, the doctor said she fainted under the stress caused by Kim and Ally fighting.

I saw Erin stirring and she turned her head to look at me.

"Hey beautiful." I say and she smiles.

"Hey. Where am I?" She asks.

"You're at the hospital; you fainted due to stress from your two best friends fighting." I say.

"Is-Is the baby ok?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"The baby's ok, they are going to do an ultrasound to make sure though." I say and stroke her cheek.

"Ok." She says and I kiss her forehead causing her to smile a little.

"She's awake." The doctor said and smiles.

"Hey Aunt Maria, I'm awake. Can we please get this thing out of my arm now?" Erin asked staring at the IV in her arm.

"You always were afraid of needles. She hated shots and having her blood drawn when she was little, she always had." Erin's aunt said and smiled at me.

"Blackmail." I say to Erin to cheer her up.

"Don't even think about it." She says and smiles.

Erin's aunt takes the IV out and puts gel on Erin's stomach and moves the wand around until she sees the baby and hears a heartbeat.

"The baby is fine, she's healthy and you should be due on February 14th." Erin's aunt said.

"Wait, did you say she's healthy?" Erin asked with a smile.

"Yes, you're having a girl." Erin's aunt said and Erin and I smile at each other.

Aunt Maria left the room and Erin smiled and held her stomach.

"We're having a girl!" She said and I kissed her.

"I'm so happy." I say with a huge smile on my face.

"Jack, you don't mind picking up my parents' right?" Erin asked me.

"Of course not, Rudy called them and they are probably worried sick about you. I'll leave soon." I say and just then Rudy walked in.

"How are you doing Erin?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Aunt Maria said the baby is a fine healthy little girl." Erin said with a smile.

"You're having a girl?" He asked with a smile and Erin nodded.

"Jack, I have a question to ask you, how did Erin faint?" Rudy asked.

"Kim and Ally were fighting over a secret Kim had been keeping for 2 years and Erin got stressed out and fainted.

"Oh and where were you?" Rudy asked.

"I took Bells upstairs to get her away from the fighting and was on my way back downstairs when I saw Erin on the ground and everyone was still fighting." I said.

"Jack, Erin is too young for all this stress." Rudy says.

"I agree." I say and we look at Erin.

"What are we going to do?" Erin asked.

"Well, the doctor said you need to rest and stay away from the fighting so you don't get stressed out and hurt yourself and the baby." I say.

"We need to get the fighting to stop. It's destroying friendships and relationships." Erin says.

"I will talk to them about this, and if the fighting doesn't stop, we'll have to consider you guys going back to Seaford." Rudy says.

"But what about the karate tournament? The dance contest and the karaoke contest?" I ask.

"We need the money for the dojo." Erin says.

"I'll have the rest of the group do those contests, Jack you need to take care of Erin, she's going to be your wife, and Erin you need to rest, and you both need to keep Mirabella away from the fighting and keep your baby girl away healthy. This is the only way to do it." Rudy says.

"Ok." I say and Erin nods.

"Jack, go get Erin's parents and we can all talk about this." Rudy says putting his hand on my shoulder.

I nod and leave.

**Skip an hour***

**Erin's POV:**

"What's taking Jack so long; he should be back by now." I say to my uncle.

"Erin, he got in a wreck on his way to your parents house." Uncle Rudy said.

"What?! Is he going to be ok?" I ask and just then Aunt Maria walks in.

"He's going to be fine, he just has some cuts, bruises and a broken leg." She says and I remember when Jack saved me by jumping in front of a car.

"Can I go see him?" I ask.

"No sweetie, family only." Aunt Maria said.

"But I'm his fiancé; I will be his wife soon." I say.

"I can't let you back there because you guys are not married yet, so you are not considered family." She says and I nod.

"Am I allowed to leave now?" I ask and she nods.

I got to get changed and when I come out I tell uncle Rudy there's some place I need to go.

**I hope you guys like this dram filled chapter. It was longer than most of them I typed. **

**Here are some facts about this chapter:**

**I am actually afraid of needles and hate shots and having my blood drawn.**

**I have an Aunt named Mary close to Maria but not quite. **

**Two people helped me with ideas for this chapter daddy'sgirl11 and Maddyliza1234.**

**I love ya'll!**

**Stay Rossome and Keep Kickin' It!**


	11. Chapter 11: I Think About You

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't update in a while, I had school and I've been sick.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Kickin' It or Austin and Ally, I only own Erin, Mirabella and Melanie, I also don't own the song I think about you by Ross Lynch. If you see "That" instead of "last" in the first chorus it is because I changed that one word to fit the story better since Jarin didn't met "last summer." **

_Previously on Where Did My Escape Go:_

**_Skip a month*_**

**_Kim's POV:_**

_I was in my room writing in my diary about a secret I have been hiding for 2 years, how I hid it so well, I'll never know._

_"Kim!" Erin called for me._

_I leave my diary open and head down the stairs._

_"Yes Er?" I ask her._

_"Mirabella wanted to play with Auntie Kim." She said._

_I smiled and sat down next to Bella._

_"Hey Bella, what do you want to play?" I ask her with a smile._

_"I want to play dolls." Bella said and came over to sit in my lap._

_I smiled and nod and I picked up a doll while Erin took pictures and Jack records us with a video camera._

**_Jonah's POV:_**

_I walk into Kim's room looking for her but she is nowhere to be found._

_I saw a diary on her bed and innocently, I thought it was a note for me, until I read it._

_I saw millions of diary entries about her having a crush on Austin for 2 years, and how she really liked him, and how cute he looked._

_I furiously stormed down the stairs._

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I thought Kim and Bella playing together was so cute, they were so happy until I heard Jonah storming down the stairs and saw Jack stop recording._

_"Kim! How could you keep a secret like this?!" Jonah screams at Kim._

_I look at Jack and he goes over and picks Bella up._

_"Come on Bells, let's put down for a nap." He said and headed upstairs._

_Just then Austin and Ally came into the living room._

_"You read my diary?!" Kim screamed._

_"Kim, you need to tell someone sometime, why not now when they are here?" I ask her while gesturing to Austin and Ally._

_"Yeah Kim, why don't you tell him?" Jonah asked while pointing at Austin._

_"Tell me what?" Austin asked._

_"That Kim has liked you since she met you 2 years ago… oops." I say._

_"Erin!" Kim says shocked._

_"Sorry! But you can't blame me, you know I'm pregnant and a blabbermouth." I say._

_"You what?! First I had to deal with Austin liking Erin, now I have to deal with you trying to take him away from me?!" Ally asks Kim._

_"Guys, just calm down, why don't we talk about it?" I asked but they ignored me._

_"I like him; I didn't think I had to ask you permission to like someone!" Kim yells at Ally._

_"Well if he is my boyfriend then yeah!" Ally yells back._

_I started to get really dizzy and I felt my body hit the floor._

**_At the hospital:_**

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I held Erin's hand the whole time she was here, the doctor said she fainted under the stress caused by Kim and Ally fighting._

_I saw Erin stirring and she turned her head to look at me._

_"Hey beautiful." I say and she smiles._

_"Hey. Where am I?" She asks._

_"You're at the hospital; you fainted due to stress from your two best friends fighting." I say._

_"Is-Is the baby ok?" She asked with tears in her eyes._

_"The baby's ok, they are going to do an ultrasound to make sure though." I say and stroke her cheek._

_"Ok." She says and I kiss her forehead causing her to smile a little._

_"She's awake." The doctor said and smiles._

_"Hey Aunt Maria, I'm awake. Can we please get this thing out of my arm now?" Erin asked staring at the IV in her arm._

_"You always were afraid of needles. She hated shots and having her blood drawn when she was little, she always had." Erin's aunt said and smiled at me._

_"Blackmail." I say to Erin to cheer her up._

_"Don't even think about it." She says and smiles._

_Erin's aunt takes the IV out and puts gel on Erin's stomach and moves the wand around until she sees the baby and hears a heartbeat._

_"The baby is fine, she's healthy and you should be due on February 14th." Erin's aunt said._

_"Wait, did you say she's healthy?" Erin asked with a smile._

_"Yes, you're having a girl." Erin's aunt said and Erin and I smile at each other._

_Aunt Maria left the room and Erin smiled and held her stomach._

_"We're having a girl!" She said and I kissed her._

_"I'm so happy." I say with a huge smile on my face._

_"Jack, you don't mind picking up my parents' right?" Erin asked me._

_"Of course not, Rudy called them and they are probably worried sick about you. I'll leave soon." I say and just then Rudy walked in._

_"How are you doing Erin?" He asked._

_"I'm fine. Aunt Maria said the baby is a fine healthy little girl." Erin said with a smile._

_"You're having a girl?" He asked with a smile and Erin nodded._

_"Jack, I have a question to ask you, how did Erin faint?" Rudy asked._

_"Kim and Ally were fighting over a secret Kim had been keeping for 2 years and Erin got stressed out and fainted._

_"Oh and where were you?" Rudy asked._

_"I took Bells upstairs to get her away from the fighting and was on my way back downstairs when I saw Erin on the ground and everyone was still fighting." I said._

_"Jack, Erin is too young for all this stress." Rudy says._

_"I agree." I say and we look at Erin._

_"What are we going to do?" Erin asked._

_"Well, the doctor said you need to rest and stay away from the fighting so you don't get stressed out and hurt yourself and the baby." I say._

_"We need to get the fighting to stop. It's destroying friendships and relationships." Erin says._

_"I will talk to them about this, and if the fighting doesn't stop, we'll have to consider you guys going back to Seaford." Rudy says._

_"But what about the karate tournament? The dance contest and the karaoke contest?" I ask._

_"We need the money for the dojo." Erin says._

_"I'll have the rest of the group do those contests, Jack you need to take care of Erin, she's going to be your wife, and Erin you need to rest, and you both need to keep Mirabella away from the fighting and keep your baby girl away healthy. This is the only way to do it." Rudy says._

_"Ok." I say and Erin nods._

_"Jack, go get Erin's parents and we can all talk about this." Rudy says putting his hand on my shoulder._

_I nod and leave._

**_Skip an hour*_**

**_Erin's POV:_**

_"What's taking Jack so long; he should be back by now." I say to my uncle._

_"Erin, he got in a wreck on his way to your parents house." Uncle Rudy said._

_"What?! Is he going to be ok?" I ask and just then Aunt Maria walks in._

_"He's going to be fine, he just has some cuts, bruises and a broken leg." She says and I remember when Jack saved me by jumping in front of a car._

_"Can I go see him?" I ask._

_"No sweetie, family only." Aunt Maria said._

_"But I'm his fiancé; I will be his wife soon." I say._

_"I can't let you back there because you guys are not married yet, so you are not considered family." She says and I nod._

_"Am I allowed to leave now?" I ask and she nods._

_I got to get changed and when I come out I tell uncle Rudy there's some place I need to go._

**Chapter 11: I Think About You**

**At Emmylou's grave site***

**Erin's POV:**

I stood there at Emmylou's grave; I still can't believe she is gone after 2 years.

As tears formed in my eyes, I started talking to the grave, like she was there in front of me.

"Hey sis, I miss you." I said then I broke out in tears.

"I wish you were here, Kim and Ally are fighting, I'm pregnant and engaged, I already have an adopted kid, my fiancé is in the hospital and my sister is dead." I say crying even harder.

Uncle Rudy came up to me and gave me a hug and tried to calm me down but I cried even harder.

"Erin, you need to calm down. It's ok." He kept repeating over and over but nothing worked.

**Jack's POV: **

I opened my eyes to see a white room, wait why am I in the hospital?

I shift a little and a sharp pain in my leg quickly reminds me of the car accident that gave me a broken leg.

I lay there about to fall back asleep when I remember Erin is still here.

"Erin?" I ask and Dr. Maria comes in.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" She asks.

"I'm fine, where's Erin?" I ask while sitting up.

"She went somewhere an hour ago." She says.

"Well can she visit me when she comes back?" I ask her.

"Sorry, family only." She says.

"Erin is family, she's my fiancée." I said getting angry.

"But since she isn't your wife yet, she's not allowed." She said.

"Then I'm going to see her." I say as I get up grab my crutches and try to get out of the room.

"Sir, I suggest you sit down or I'll have to sedate you." She said.

"Fine, but when she gets back, she WILL get to visit me." I say angrily.  
"No, she can't." She said.

"Fine." I said and she walked out of my room and I picked up my phone to call Erin.

"Hey Angel." I say when she picks up the phone.

"H- hey." She says and I hear crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask and I wish I could be there to comfort her, wherever she is.

"I'm at Emmylou's grave, I am still upset about this fighting between Kim and Ally, and I want to come see you but I can't." She says.

"I want to see you too, I will be released in an hour, and I can't wait to see your beautiful face again." I say.

I hear her crying some more so I try to cheer her up.

_That summer we met.__  
__We started as friends.__  
__I can't tell you how it all happened.__  
__Then autumn it came.__  
__We were never the same.__  
__Those nights, everything felt like magic.___

_And I wonder if you miss me too.__  
__If you don't is one thing that I wish you knew:___

_[Chorus:]__  
__I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.__  
__I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.__  
__I think about you every moment, every day of my life.__  
__You're on my mind all the time. It's true.___

_I think about you, you you, you you__  
__I think about you, you you, you you___

_Would you know what to say__  
__If I saw you today?__  
__Would you let it all crumble to pieces?__  
__'Cause I know that I should__  
__Forget you if I could.__  
__I can't yet for so many reasons.___

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes__  
__I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights__  
__I think about you every moment, every day of my life__  
__You're on my mind all the time. It's true___

_I think about you, you you, you you.__  
__I think about you, you you, you you.___

_How long 'til I stop pretending__  
__What we have is never ending.__  
__Oh, oh, oh.__  
__If all we are is just a moment,__  
__Don't forget me cause I won't and__  
__I can't help myself.___

_I think about you. Ooh, ooh.__  
__I think about you. Ooh.___

_[Chorus]__  
__I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.__  
__I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.__  
__I think about you every moment, every day of my life.__  
__You're on my mind all the time. It's true.___

_I think about you, you, you, you, you.__  
__I think about you, you, you, you, you._

I hear her giggle and I smile.

"Thank you, I love you Darling." I hear her say.

"I love you too Angel. Forever." I say.

"And Always." She says.

**Skip an hour***

**Jack's POV:**

I grab my back pack and put it on and grab my crutches and walk down the hall.

I stop at one of the doors when I see someone familiar opening a bottle of pills and he looks like…

"Jonah!" I scream and crutch into the room and snatch the bottle away from him causing the pills to go everywhere.

"What's going on?!" I ask him.

"Kim likes Austin, so what's the point of living?" He asks and I smell alcohol in his breath.

"Jonah, you're drunk!" I say and just then Kim, Erin and a nurse came running into the room.

"What's going on?" Kim asks when she looks at the floor then at Jonah.

"He tried to kill himself because you like Austin." I said.

"What?! Jonah!" Kim says and looks at him.

"I thought I am not important to you." Jonah said.

"That's not true. I love you." Kim says and she walks over to Jonah and they kiss.

"What about Austin?" Jonah asks.

"I like him, but I realized what I would lose if I wanted him." Kim said and they kiss some more.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**I love ya'll!**

**Stay Rossome and Keep Kickin' It!**


	12. Chapter 12: What's Going On? Part 1

**Hey guys! I am so glad you guys liked the last chapter, I'd like to thank you guys for 68 reviews so far. **

**Thank you for the support and love. **

**I also like to say that the "Previously" part is for the people who can't remember what happened in the last chapter so they don't have to go back and reread it before moving on to the new chapter, if you remember the chapter, you can just skip it. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, shout outs to Daddy'sgirl11 and Maddyliza1234 for the ideas. **

_Previously on Where Did My Escape Go:_

**_At Emmylou's grave site*_**

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I stood there at Emmylou's grave; I still can't believe she is gone after 2 years._

_As tears formed in my eyes, I started talking to the grave, like she was there in front of me._

_"Hey sis, I miss you." I said then I broke out in tears._

_"I wish you were here, Kim and Ally are fighting, I'm pregnant and engaged, I already have an adopted kid, my fiancé is in the hospital and my sister is dead." I say crying even harder._

_Uncle Rudy came up to me and gave me a hug and tried to calm me down but I cried even harder._

_"Erin, you need to calm down. It's ok." He kept repeating over and over but nothing worked._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I opened my eyes to see a white room, wait why am I in the hospital?_

_I shift a little and a sharp pain in my leg quickly reminds me of the car accident that gave me a broken leg._

_I lay there about to fall back asleep when I remember Erin is still here._

_"Erin?" I ask and Dr. Maria comes in._

_"You're awake. How are you feeling?" She asks._

_"I'm fine, where's Erin?" I ask while sitting up._

_"She went somewhere an hour ago." She says._

_"Well can she visit me when she comes back?" I ask her._

_"Sorry, family only." She says._

_"Erin is family, she's my fiancée." I said getting angry._

_"But since she isn't your wife yet, she's not allowed." She said._

_"Then I'm going to see her." I say as I get up grab my crutches and try to get out of the room._

_"Sir, I suggest you sit down or I'll have to sedate you." She said._

_"Fine, but when she gets back, she WILL get to visit me." I say angrily.  
"No, she can't." She said._

_"Fine." I said and she walked out of my room and I picked up my phone to call Erin._

_"Hey Angel." I say when she picks up the phone._

_"H- hey." She says and I hear crying._

_"What's wrong?" I ask and I wish I could be there to comfort her, wherever she is._

_"I'm at Emmylou's grave, I am still upset about this fighting between Kim and Ally, and I want to come see you but I can't." She says._

_"I want to see you too, I will be released in an hour, and I can't wait to see your beautiful face again." I say._

_I hear her crying some more so I try to cheer her up._

_That summer we met.__  
__We started as friends.__  
__I can't tell you how it all happened.__  
__Then autumn it came.__  
__We were never the same.__  
__Those nights, everything felt like magic._

_And I wonder if you miss me too.__  
__If you don't is one thing that I wish you knew:_

_[Chorus:]__  
__I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.__  
__I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.__  
__I think about you every moment, every day of my life.__  
__You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

_I think about you, you you, you you__  
__I think about you, you you, you you_

_Would you know what to say__  
__If I saw you today?__  
__Would you let it all crumble to pieces?__  
__'Cause I know that I should__  
__Forget you if I could.__  
__I can't yet for so many reasons._

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes__  
__I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights__  
__I think about you every moment, every day of my life__  
__You're on my mind all the time. It's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you.__  
__I think about you, you you, you you._

_How long 'til I stop pretending__  
__What we have is never ending.__  
__Oh, oh, oh.__  
__If all we are is just a moment,__  
__Don't forget me cause I won't and__  
__I can't help myself._

_I think about you. Ooh, ooh.__  
__I think about you. Ooh._

_[Chorus]__  
__I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.__  
__I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.__  
__I think about you every moment, every day of my life.__  
__You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

_I think about you, you, you, you, you.__  
__I think about you, you, you, you, you._

_I hear her giggle and I smile._

_"Thank you, I love you Darling." I hear her say._

_"I love you too Angel. Forever." I say._

_"And Always." She says._

**_Skip an hour*_**

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I grab my back pack and put it on and grab my crutches and walk down the hall._

_I stop at one of the doors when I see someone familiar opening a bottle of pills and he looks like…_

_"Jonah!" I scream and crutch into the room and snatch the bottle away from him causing the pills to go everywhere._

_"What's going on?!" I ask him._

_"Kim likes Austin, so what's the point of living?" He asks and I smell alcohol in his breath._

_"Jonah, you're drunk!" I say and just then Kim, Erin and a nurse came running into the room._

_"What's going on?" Kim asks when she looks at the floor then at Jonah._

_"He tried to kill himself because you like Austin." I said._

_"What?! Jonah!" Kim says and looks at him._

_"I thought I am not important to you." Jonah said._

_"That's not true. I love you." Kim says and she walks over to Jonah and they kiss._

_"What about Austin?" Jonah asks._

_"I like him, but I realized what I would lose if I wanted him." Kim said and they kiss some more._

**Chapter 12: What's Going On? Part 1:**

**Erin's POV:**

It's been a week since Kim and Jonah got back together and Jack got in a car accident.

Kim and Jonah are closer than ever and Jack's leg is healing properly, what can I say? He never gives up and keeps on fighting.

Kim, Jonah , Jack and I were going to go on a double date tonight and I am going shopping today with Kim and Ally for dresses, flowers, and cake for the wedding while Jack and the guys were trying out tuxedos and hanging out in the arcade.

"I love this dress." I said as Kim and Ally both walk out in a beautiful yellow bridesmaid dress with sequins. I decided on yellow bridesmaid dresses since I'm a sucker for daffodils.

"I do too." Kim and Ally said at the same time and we all laugh.

"So this are the bridesmaid dresses, we have Bells dress, and now we need to find you one." Kim says as she looks for the perfect dress. I giggle a little since my best friend is being hilarious looking for my dress, but knowing Kim, she'll find the best one.

I know you guys are thinking "But isn't Ally you're best friend too." She is, but we drifted so far apart over the years, I think we are back to friends instead of best friends.

"I found it!" Kim says as she pulled a beautiful dress of the rack.

I went to the dressing room and tried it on, it fit perfectly.

Even though I am 1 ½ months pregnant, I'm hardly showing.

I come out and look in the mirror then I turn to face my best friend with a huge smile.

"You found my dream dress." I said and go to hug her.

"I know how you have been eyeing that dress for a month, so I decided to buy it for you and they let me hold it here until we came today." Kim said and we both smile.

"So Erin, who's going to be your maid of honor?" Ally asked.

"I haven't really thought about that yet." I said.

"I think I should be the maid of honor." Ally and Kim said at the same time.

"No me!" Kim said.

"No me!" Ally said.

"Stop it! Just stop it! I can't take you guys fighting!" I said and walk off.

"Erin, Erin wait!" They said together and ran after me.

I wasn't really paying attention so I hit my head on the door and I felt the girls catch me.

"We need to get her checked out." I heard Kim said as I blacked out.

**At the hospital***

**Jack's POV:**

Kim called me saying Erin hit her head and was in the hospital being checked out.

The guys and I ran into the waiting room to see Kim and Ally sitting in chairs talking to each other.

"Hey Jack." Kim said when she saw us.

"Where's Bella?" Ally asked.

"Rudy took her home." I said.

"What happened to Erin?!" Jerry asked, freaking out. Erin is like his sister so he is always protective of her.

"Well, Ally and I were arguing and Erin yelled at us and walked off and hit her head on the door. We caught her before she fell and she blacked out." Kim said.

"How come whenever we are around her she ends up in the hospital?" Milton asked jokingly and we all remembered the times when Erin was in the hospital for stupid things we all did together.

"I hope she's ok, you guys remember what happened last time she hit her head." Jerry said looking at me.

"Oh no, not again." I said and everyone but Ally, Austin and Jonah understood.

"What do you mean not again?" Ally asked confused.

"Erin hit her head like this before 2 years ago, and lost her memory for a while, she only remembered Rudy and Kim, I don't know who she will remember this time." I say.

"Oh no." Austin said.

We walk to Erin's room and she was awake and she smiled at everyone.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey Er." Kim said with a smile, but you could tell in her eyes she was worried.

"Hey Kimmy." Erin said returning the smile.

Kim sighed in relief and ran to hug her best friend.

"Hey Wilkes." Austin said.

"Hey Moon." Erin said with a smile.

"Hey Erin." Ally said.

"Hey Ally." Erin said.

I sigh in relief that Erin has remembered everyone so far.

"Er, do you remember Mirabella." Kim asked.

"How could I forget her? She's my daughter." Erin said.

"Hey Erin." Milton said.

"Hey Milton." Erin said.

"You didn't remember me last time." Milton said.

"I know, I'm glad I did this time." Erin said.

"Hey sis." Jerry said. Jerry has called Erin sis for the past year and a half, they are so close, it's like they are related.

"Hey bro." Erin said with a smile.

"You remember me!" Jerry says and he hugs Erin.

"Jerry…. Jerry. Getting kinda hard to breath." Erin says.

"Jerry let her go!" I say jokingly.

"Sorry." Jerry says as he lets Erin go.

"Hey Angel." I say and Erin looks at me weird.

"Kim, who's this? He's cute." Erin says.

Oh no…. What's going on?

**I hope you guys like this chapter, I know I did. **

**I will have Erin have memory loss for a few more chapters, because it will so a different side of Jack. **

**I love ya'll!**

**Stay Rossome and Keep Kickin' It! **

**Before I go I have one request, could everybody who reviews, review with their favorite Kickin' It quote? **

**Thank You! **


	13. Chapter 13: What's Going On? Part 2

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you guys loved that last chapter! Thank you for your support and reviews, it means a lot, you guys are all so very sweet. I now have 74 reviews! **

**I hope you are ready for this new side of Jack, will he be mean, a jerk, a bad boy, or will he be a man just trying desperately to win his love's heart back? **

**Read to find out! **

_Previously on Where Did My Escape Go:_

_It's been a week since Kim and Jonah got back together and Jack got in a car accident._

_Kim and Jonah are closer than ever and Jack's leg is healing properly, what can I say? He never gives up and keeps on fighting._

_Kim, Jonah , Jack and I were going to go on a double date tonight and I am going shopping today with Kim and Ally for dresses, flowers, and cake for the wedding while Jack and the guys were trying out tuxedos and hanging out in the arcade._

_"I love this dress." I said as Kim and Ally both walk out in a beautiful yellow bridesmaid dress with sequins. I decided on yellow bridesmaid dresses since I'm a sucker for daffodils._

_"I do too." Kim and Ally said at the same time and we all laugh._

_"So this are the bridesmaid dresses, we have Bells dress, and now we need to find you one." Kim says as she looks for the perfect dress. I giggle a little since my best friend is being hilarious looking for my dress, but knowing Kim, she'll find the best one._

_I know you guys are thinking "But isn't Ally you're best friend too." She is, but we drifted so far apart over the years, I think we are back to friends instead of best friends._

_"I found it!" Kim says as she pulled a beautiful dress of the rack._

_I went to the dressing room and tried it on, it fit perfectly._

_Even though I am 1 ½ months pregnant, I'm hardly showing._

_I come out and look in the mirror then I turn to face my best friend with a huge smile._

_"You found my dream dress." I said and go to hug her._

_"I know how you have been eyeing that dress for a month, so I decided to buy it for you and they let me hold it here until we came today." Kim said and we both smile._

_"So Erin, who's going to be your maid of honor?" Ally asked._

_"I haven't really thought about that yet." I said._

_"I think I should be the maid of honor." Ally and Kim said at the same time._

_"No me!" Kim said._

_"No me!" Ally said._

_"Stop it! Just stop it! I can't take you guys fighting!" I said and walk off._

_"Erin, Erin wait!" They said together and ran after me._

_I wasn't really paying attention so I hit my head on the door and I felt the girls catch me._

_"We need to get her checked out." I heard Kim said as I blacked out._

**_At the hospital*_**

**_Jack's POV:_**

_Kim called me saying Erin hit her head and was in the hospital being checked out._

_The guys and I ran into the waiting room to see Kim and Ally sitting in chairs talking to each other._

_"Hey Jack." Kim said when she saw us._

_"Where's Bella?" Ally asked._

_"Rudy took her home." I said._

_"What happened to Erin?!" Jerry asked, freaking out. Erin is like his sister so he is always protective of her._

_"Well, Ally and I were arguing and Erin yelled at us and walked off and hit her head on the door. We caught her before she fell and she blacked out." Kim said._

_"How come whenever we are around her she ends up in the hospital?" Milton asked jokingly and we all remembered the times when Erin was in the hospital for stupid things we all did together._

_"I hope she's ok, you guys remember what happened last time she hit her head." Jerry said looking at me._

_"Oh no, not again." I said and everyone but Ally, Austin and Jonah understood._

_"What do you mean not again?" Ally asked confused._

_"Erin hit her head like this before 2 years ago, and lost her memory for a while, she only remembered Rudy and Kim, I don't know who she will remember this time." I say._

_"Oh no." Austin said._

_We walk to Erin's room and she was awake and she smiled at everyone._

_"Hey guys." She said._

_"Hey Er." Kim said with a smile, but you could tell in her eyes she was worried._

_"Hey Kimmy." Erin said returning the smile._

_Kim sighed in relief and ran to hug her best friend._

_"Hey Wilkes." Austin said._

_"Hey Moon." Erin said with a smile._

_"Hey Erin." Ally said._

_"Hey Ally." Erin said._

_I sigh in relief that Erin has remembered everyone so far._

_"Er, do you remember Mirabella." Kim asked._

_"How could I forget her? She's my daughter." Erin said._

_"Hey Erin." Milton said._

_"Hey Milton." Erin said._

_"You didn't remember me last time." Milton said._

_"I know, I'm glad I did this time." Erin said._

_"Hey sis." Jerry said. Jerry has called Erin sis for the past year and a half, they are so close, it's like they are related._

_"Hey bro." Erin said with a smile._

_"You remember me!" Jerry says and he hugs Erin._

_"Jerry…. Jerry. Getting kinda hard to breath." Erin says._

_"Jerry let her go!" I say jokingly._

_"Sorry." Jerry says as he lets Erin go._

_"Hey Angel." I say and Erin looks at me weird._

_"Kim, who's this? He's cute." Erin says._

_Oh no…. What's going on?_

**Chapter 13: What's Going On? Part 2**

**Jack's POV: **

"Er, this is Jack." Kim says.

"Jack, it's nice to meet you." Erin said with a smile offering me her hand.

"We have met before." I say and Erin looks at me confused.

"I don't remember meeting you." Erin said and looked at me with her blue eyes filled with confusion and my heart broke.

I finally got the girl of my dreams, my one true love, and now, she doesn't remember me.

"Maybe if you tell me a little about yourself…" Erin said. Oh no, it's like De ja vu.

"Well, I'm Jack. I'm one of your best friends, you say I always make you smile and laugh, and I'm your fiancé." I say and Erin's eyes widen.

"Really?" Erin asked.

"Yes Er and you are pregnant." Kim said and Erin looked down at her stomach confused but smiled.

"Wow, what else did I forget about you?" Erin asked me.

"I don't know Angel, I guess everything." I said as tears filled my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Erin said softly and a tear fell down my cheek, she may never remember me.

"Please don't cry." Erin said and she looked around the room avoiding my eyes.

"Ms. Wilkes, you are free to go." Dr. Maria says.

"How is she?" I ask still crying.

"She's fine, she hit her head hard so she has a small bump and it seems like she remembers everyone but you." Dr. Maria said with a sad smile.

"You have anything I can do to have her remember me?" I ask.

"Slowly try to have her remember some things she forgotten about you. Don't pressure to remember a lot at one time, that will only stress her out and too much stress could harm your baby on the way." Dr. Maria said and I nodded but still cried.

Everyone came and gave me a hug and we all bow our heads to pray.

"Dear Lord,

Be with Erin and her unborn child, help her to remember Jack and help her to stay healthy, be with Jack through this hard time, and give us all the strength to help anyway we can.

In your name,

Amen." Kim prays.

We all look up over to Erin who was gathering all her stuff into her bag and I put my head in my hands and pray to myself.

"Dear Lord,

Give me the strength to handle this, I can't do it alone.

Help Erin stay healthy and help everyone around me to find strength to help Erin. Amen."

**Skip a day* **

**Jack's POV:**

"Bells sweetie, stop running you're going to hurt yourself." I say trying to stop her from running, it didn't work so I had to scoop her up and hand her to Kim.

"Hey Bella." Kim says while tickling her.

"Hey Auntie Kim." Bells said with a smile.

Just then Erin came down the stairs.

"Mommy!" Bells shouted and reached out for her.

"Hey Bella." Erin said and took her from Kim and walked over to me.

"Hey Angel." I said and kissed her cheek out of habit.

Erin smiled and blushed a little, but looked at me with a questioning look.

'Bells doesn't know' I mouthed to Erin and she nodded.

"What do I call you?" Erin whispered in my ear.

"You call me darling sometimes." I whispered back and she nodded.

"Hey Darling." Erin said and I thought I saw love shine in her eyes and she kissed my cheek and smiled.

Erin put Bells down and gently pulled my arm signaling that we go outside to talk.

"I'm sorry that I can't remember you, and I'm sorry I'm putting you through this." Erin said with a guilty look.

"You know what? You're worth it." I said and Erin smiled.

"You're sweet." Erin said softly and my eyes filled with tears.

"I would do anything to bring back your memory. I just want Erin back, I love you and I miss you. Please come back." I say and break down crying.

Erin rubs my back comfortingly and I cry even harder.

"Please don't cry. I don't remember you, but I do know, from all that you told me, that we love each other, and we don't give up. I miss myself, I hate putting you through this, and I hate putting anyone through this because I was being stupid." Erin says.

"Angel, it's not your fault." I say while crying.

"It isn't but it is. I am putting you through this again. I don't remember you, and I didn't remember you last time this happened. It is my fault. If I didn't hit my head, this would have never happened." Erin said with tears in her eyes.

"Angel, it's ok." I say.

"No, it's not. I'm putting someone who loves me, and I know deep down that I love back through this much. This is my fault, all my fault." Erin says and starts crying.

I pull into a hug and she cries harder, everyone but Rudy and Bells is outside watching what's going on.

Erin pulls away from the hug and looks at me with a sad smile and starts to walk away when an idea popped into my head.

_If I told you I loved you would it make you wanna stay,_

_I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away,_

_But if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day,_

_Would it ever be enough to make you want to come back home and stay?_

_Would it make you, make you wanna stay,_

_Would it make you, make you wanna stay?_

Erin turned around to look at me with a smile so I continue singing.

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep,_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be, _

_But baby I've been, I've been playing hard,_

_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars. _

Erin slowly walked towards me so I sung another song.

_I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes, _

_I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights, _

_I think about you, every moment every day of my life,_

_You on my mind, all the time it's true,_

_I think you, you, you, you, you,_

_I think about you, you, you, _you_._

Erin smiles and runs over to me and we hug.

"I love you Darling, forever and always." Erin says and we kiss while everyone cheers.

**I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**I thought the ending was cute. **

**I love ya'll! **

**Stay Rossome and Keep Kickin' It!**

"**We swear by the light of the dragon's eye,**

**To be loyal, honest, **

**And never say die. **

**WASABI!" **


	14. Chapter 14: Wedding Planning & Drama

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter since Erin has her memory back! **

_Previously on Where Did My Escape Go:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_"Er, this is Jack." Kim says._

_"Jack, it's nice to meet you." Erin said with a smile offering me her hand._

_"We have met before." I say and Erin looks at me confused._

_"I don't remember meeting you." Erin said and looked at me with her blue eyes filled with confusion and my heart broke._

_I finally got the girl of my dreams, my one true love, and now, she doesn't remember me._

_"Maybe if you tell me a little about yourself…" Erin said. Oh no, it's like De ja vu._

_"Well, I'm Jack. I'm one of your best friends, you say I always make you smile and laugh, and I'm your fiancé." I say and Erin's eyes widen._

_"Really?" Erin asked._

_"Yes Er and you are pregnant." Kim said and Erin looked down at her stomach confused but smiled._

_"Wow, what else did I forget about you?" Erin asked me._

_"I don't know Angel, I guess everything." I said as tears filled my eyes._

_"I'm sorry." Erin said softly and a tear fell down my cheek, she may never remember me._

_"Please don't cry." Erin said and she looked around the room avoiding my eyes._

_"Ms. Wilkes, you are free to go." Dr. Maria says._

_"How is she?" I ask still crying._

_"She's fine, she hit her head hard so she has a small bump and it seems like she remembers everyone but you." Dr. Maria said with a sad smile._

_"You have anything I can do to have her remember me?" I ask._

_"Slowly try to have her remember some things she forgotten about you. Don't pressure to remember a lot at one time, that will only stress her out and too much stress could harm your baby on the way." Dr. Maria said and I nodded but still cried._

_Everyone came and gave me a hug and we all bow our heads to pray._

_"Dear Lord,_

_Be with Erin and her unborn child, help her to remember Jack and help her to stay healthy, be with Jack through this hard time, and give us all the strength to help anyway we can._

_In your name,_

_Amen." Kim prays._

_We all look up over to Erin who was gathering all her stuff into her bag and I put my head in my hands and pray to myself._

_"Dear Lord,_

_Give me the strength to handle this, I can't do it alone._

_Help Erin stay healthy and help everyone around me to find strength to help Erin. Amen."_

**_Skip a day*_**

**_Jack's POV:_**

_"Bells sweetie, stop running you're going to hurt yourself." I say trying to stop her from running, it didn't work so I had to scoop her up and hand her to Kim._

_"Hey Bella." Kim says while tickling her._

_"Hey Auntie Kim." Bells said with a smile._

_Just then Erin came down the stairs._

_"Mommy!" Bells shouted and reached out for her._

_"Hey Bella." Erin said and took her from Kim and walked over to me._

_"Hey Angel." I said and kissed her cheek out of habit._

_Erin smiled and blushed a little, but looked at me with a questioning look._

_'Bells doesn't know' I mouthed to Erin and she nodded._

_"What do I call you?" Erin whispered in my ear._

_"You call me darling sometimes." I whispered back and she nodded._

_"Hey Darling." Erin said and I thought I saw love shine in her eyes and she kissed my cheek and smiled._

_Erin put Bells down and gently pulled my arm signaling that we go outside to talk._

_"I'm sorry that I can't remember you, and I'm sorry I'm putting you through this." Erin said with a guilty look._

_"You know what? You're worth it." I said and Erin smiled._

_"You're sweet." Erin said softly and my eyes filled with tears._

_"I would do anything to bring back your memory. I just want Erin back, I love you and I miss you. Please come back." I say and break down crying._

_Erin rubs my back comfortingly and I cry even harder._

_"Please don't cry. I don't remember you, but I do know, from all that you told me, that we love each other, and we don't give up. I miss myself, I hate putting you through this, and I hate putting anyone through this because I was being stupid." Erin says._

_"Angel, it's not your fault." I say while crying._

_"It isn't but it is. I am putting you through this again. I don't remember you, and I didn't remember you last time this happened. It is my fault. If I didn't hit my head, this would have never happened." Erin said with tears in her eyes._

_"Angel, it's ok." I say._

_"No, it's not. I'm putting someone who loves me, and I know deep down that I love back through this much. This is my fault, all my fault." Erin says and starts crying._

_I pull into a hug and she cries harder, everyone but Rudy and Bells is outside watching what's going on._

_Erin pulls away from the hug and looks at me with a sad smile and starts to walk away when an idea popped into my head._

_If I told you I loved you would it make you wanna stay,_

_I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away,_

_But if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day,_

_Would it ever be enough to make you want to come back home and stay?_

_Would it make you, make you wanna stay,_

_Would it make you, make you wanna stay?_

_Erin turned around to look at me with a smile so I continue singing._

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep,_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be,_

_But baby I've been, I've been playing hard,_

_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars._

_Erin slowly walked towards me so I sung another song._

_I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes,_

_I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights,_

_I think about you, every moment every day of my life,_

_You on my mind, all the time it's true,_

_I think you, you, you, you, you,_

_I think about you, you, you,__you__._

_Erin smiles and runs over to me and we hug._

_"I love you Darling, forever and always." Erin says and we kiss while everyone cheers._

**Chapter 14: Wedding Plans & Drama**

**Erin's POV:**

It has been a week since I hit my head and lost my memory and Jack sweetly helped me to remember him.

Jack and I were on the couch in the living room planning the wedding when Kim came in holding Mirabella.

"Hey Bella." I say with a smile and Kim hands her to me.

Just then Jonah, Milton, Austin and Ally walk in with groceries and Jerry walked in and handed me a red rose.

"Thank you." I say with a smile and hug him.

"Don't thank me, Jack asked me to get you one." Jerry said smiles.

"Thank you Darling." I said smiling at Jack.

"You're welcome Angel." He said and kissed my cheek.

I got up to help Kim and Ally put the groceries away while the guys were talking in the living room.

"So, how's the wedding plans going?" Ally asked.

"They are going good, Jack just needs to decide who the best man is and I need to talk to you guys about the maid of honor…" I start but Ally cuts me off.

"About that, Kim needs to be your maid of honor, she has been more of a friend to you then I have the past 2 years, and I know we have drifted apart." Ally says.

"Wow Ally, that's really sweet, thank you!" Kim says and hugs Ally and I smile.

"Well, in that case, Kim, will you be my maid of honor?" I ask her.

"I would love to." Kim says and we hug.

Jack walks into the kitchen with Mirabella in his arms and smiles at Ally, Kim and I hugging.

"Bells, say hi to mommy." Jack says.

"Hi mommy." Mirabella says.

"Hey sweetie." I say and Mirabella smiles.

"Jack darling, when are you going to decide who your best man is?" I ask him.

"I already have." He says and hands me Mirabella.

"Really?" I ask and smile at Bella.

"Yeah, it's Austin." He says.

"I can't believe you choose him, we're your best friends!" Jerry said with Jonah and Milton standing next to him in the doorway.

"But guys…" Jack started.

"No buts. We have always been there for you, and you choose a guy you just met 2 years ago who hated you and kissed your girlfriend, now fiancée, causing you guys to break up?" Milton asked.

"Guys I…" Jack tried to explain.

"No Jack, you need to choose. Is it him or us?" Jonah asked and they all walk off.

"Jack, why did you pick Austin? Jerry, Milton and Jonah are your friends. They been there for you through thick and thin and you choose Austin over them?" I ask him.

"Why are you taking their side?" Jack asked.

"I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm just saying you need to go apologize." I say and Jack nods.

"I'll give them some time to cool down." Jack says.

"We'll go talk to them." Kim says and I hand Bella to Jack and go with Kim to The guys' room while Ally goes to talk to Austin.

**Kim's POV:**

"Hey guys." Erin says.

"Hey." They say.

"I know you guys are upset that Jack chose Austin over you guys." I say.

"Yeah. He chose him after all we done for him." Jerry says.

"Guys, maybe he has a good reason to try getting along with Austin." Erin says.

"You have a point Erin, but it hurts knowing we are like family to him but he's closer to someone he's only been friends with for 2 months." Milton says.

"You guys need to talk to him." I say and Erin and I leave them alone.

**Ally's POV:**

"Austin, do you really think this is right? Being friends with Jack?" I ask him.

"Why? What's going on?" Austin asked.

"Well, Jack chose you to be his best man over his best friends. He's been ignoring them so he can hang out with you." I say.

"I didn't know that, I was just trying to get along with him, with everybody." Austin says.

"I know you are, but right now, it's causing drama between the boys and Erin doesn't need to that drama stressed her out." I say.

"You're right she doesn't. I'll talk to the guys." Austin says and I nod.

**Jack's POV:**

Erin and Kim came back into the kitchen and Kim took Bells from me.

"We talked to them for you." Erin said and I nod and head to their room.

"Hey guys, I wanted to let you know I'm sorry." I say.

"Look we know Erin sent you to apologize." Jonah said.

"And it's pretty bad when you have to have your fiancé tell you to apologize." Milton says.

"But she didn't…" I start.

"Look, we don't want to hear it." Jerry says and I nod and walk out of the room.

**Ooooh there's some friendship drama going on! **

**I hope ya'll like it. **

**I love ya'll! **

**Stay Rossome and Keep Kickin' It! **

**What was your favorite part in this chapter? **

**Random questions:**

**What song do you sing the loudest to?**

**What song do you listen to when you're mad or angry?**

**When you're happy?**

**When you're sad?**

**What your favorite crush song?**

**My answers:**

**You Give Love a bad name by Bon Jovi**

**Rolling In the Deep by Adele**

**Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now by Olivia Holt**

**Stay by Florida Georgia Line and Have Your Way by Brit Nicole (The second one is for a personal reason.) **

**And Had Me Hello by Olivia Holt. **


	15. Chapter 15: Pre-Wedding Jitters

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I just wanted to say something before I start this chapter. **

**I met a little girl last Friday at a hockey game, she is 6 years old and she has leukemia, I would like to dedicate Emmylou to her. Her name is Skyla and she is just the cutest and sweetest thing. **

**Now onto the story. **

_Previously on Where Did My Escape Go:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_It has been a week since I hit my head and lost my memory and Jack sweetly helped me to remember him._

_Jack and I were on the couch in the living room planning the wedding when Kim came in holding Mirabella._

_"Hey Bella." I say with a smile and Kim hands her to me._

_Just then Jonah, Milton, Austin and Ally walk in with groceries and Jerry walked in and handed me a red rose._

_"Thank you." I say with a smile and hug him._

_"Don't thank me, Jack asked me to get you one." Jerry said smiles._

_"Thank you Darling." I said smiling at Jack._

_"You're welcome Angel." He said and kissed my cheek._

_I got up to help Kim and Ally put the groceries away while the guys were talking in the living room._

_"So, how's the wedding plans going?" Ally asked._

_"They are going good, Jack just needs to decide who the best man is and I need to talk to you guys about the maid of honor…" I start but Ally cuts me off._

_"About that, Kim needs to be your maid of honor, she has been more of a friend to you then I have the past 2 years, and I know we have drifted apart." Ally says._

_"Wow Ally, that's really sweet, thank you!" Kim says and hugs Ally and I smile._

_"Well, in that case, Kim, will you be my maid of honor?" I ask her._

_"I would love to." Kim says and we hug._

_Jack walks into the kitchen with Mirabella in his arms and smiles at Ally, Kim and I hugging._

_"Bells, say hi to mommy." Jack says._

_"Hi mommy." Mirabella says._

_"Hey sweetie." I say and Mirabella smiles._

_"Jack darling, when are you going to decide who your best man is?" I ask him._

_"I already have." He says and hands me Mirabella._

_"Really?" I ask and smile at Bella._

_"Yeah, it's Austin." He says._

_"I can't believe you choose him, we're your best friends!" Jerry said with Jonah and Milton standing next to him in the doorway._

_"But guys…" Jack started._

_"No buts. We have always been there for you, and you choose a guy you just met 2 years ago who hated you and kissed your girlfriend, now fiancée, causing you guys to break up?" Milton asked._

_"Guys I…" Jack tried to explain._

_"No Jack, you need to choose. Is it him or us?" Jonah asked and they all walk off._

_"Jack, why did you pick Austin? Jerry, Milton and Jonah are your friends. They been there for you through thick and thin and you choose Austin over them?" I ask him._

_"Why are you taking their side?" Jack asked._

_"I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm just saying you need to go apologize." I say and Jack nods._

_"I'll give them some time to cool down." Jack says._

_"We'll go talk to them." Kim says and I hand Bella to Jack and go with Kim to The guys' room while Ally goes to talk to Austin._

**_Kim's POV:_**

_"Hey guys." Erin says._

_"Hey." They say._

_"I know you guys are upset that Jack chose Austin over you guys." I say._

_"Yeah. He chose him after all we done for him." Jerry says._

_"Guys, maybe he has a good reason to try getting along with Austin." Erin says._

_"You have a point Erin, but it hurts knowing we are like family to him but he's closer to someone he's only been friends with for 2 months." Milton says._

_"You guys need to talk to him." I say and Erin and I leave them alone._

**_Ally's POV:_**

_"Austin, do you really think this is right? Being friends with Jack?" I ask him._

_"Why? What's going on?" Austin asked._

_"Well, Jack chose you to be his best man over his best friends. He's been ignoring them so he can hang out with you." I say._

_"I didn't know that, I was just trying to get along with him, with everybody." Austin says._

_"I know you are, but right now, it's causing drama between the boys and Erin doesn't need to that drama stressed her out." I say._

_"You're right she doesn't. I'll talk to the guys." Austin says and I nod._

**_Jack's POV:_**

_Erin and Kim came back into the kitchen and Kim took Bells from me._

_"We talked to them for you." Erin said and I nod and head to their room._

_"Hey guys, I wanted to let you know I'm sorry." I say._

_"Look we know Erin sent you to apologize." Jonah said._

_"And it's pretty bad when you have to have your fiancé tell you to apologize." Milton says._

_"But she didn't…" I start._

_"Look, we don't want to hear it." Jerry says and I nod and walk out of the room._

**Chapter 15: Pre-Wedding Jitters**

**Jack's POV:**

It has been a week and the guys were still mad at me about how I choose Austin to be my best man.

They don't understand why I done it though, maybe if I explain myself they will.

"Jerry, Milton, Jonah! Can you come here for a minute?" I ask.

They walk into the living room and sit on the couch.

"I wanted to explain why I choose Austin to be my best man." I said.

They all nod for me to continue.

"I choose Austin because I wanted to befriend him since he and I were butting heads over Erin and I dating, and also because I trust Erin, I know she won't try to hurt me, I know her well, she would never do anything like that." I say.

"I understand now." Jerry says and Milton and Jonah nods.

"Are we ok now?" I ask and they nod and we all hug.

I hear a camera click and we all turn see Erin with a camera in here hand.

"What? I couldn't resist." She says.

"Just wait until Rudy does that all day tomorrow at the wedding." Jerry says jokingly and we all laugh but Erin who kinda freezes.

"Are you ok Angel?" I ask walking towards her.

"Yeah I'm fine, Ally?" Erin asks and Ally walks towards her.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Do we have everything ready for tomorrow?" Erin asks.

"Yes, everything is ready." Ally says.

"Are you sure?" Erin asks nervously.

"Er, everything is fine. Calm down." Kim says.

Erin looks at me confused.

"Why aren't you nervous? I am freaking out." She asks me.

"Because, I've never been more sure of anything in my life." I say looking into Erin's eyes and smiling.

She smiles back and we kiss.

**Ally's POV:**

"Ally, can I ask you a question?" Austin asks as he gently pulls me away from the group.

"Sure, anything." I say.

"How long have you liked me?" He asks me and I smile.

"I liked you, ever since the first day I met you, but I staring loving you the day you helped me over come my stage fright 3 years ago." I said.

"That long?" Austin asks surprised.

"That long." I say with a smile.

"How could I have been so blind?" He asks and we both smile and kiss.

**I hope ya'll like this chapter, I know I did. **

**The quote "I never been more sure of anything in my life." Was a quote Daddysgirl11 suggested when giving me an idea for Auslly romance. **

**And the part "What? I couldn't resist." is a loose version of what Ally says in Sunshine and Moonbeam sometimes, Daddysgirl11 wrote those stories, check them out they are AWESOME! **

**Random question, please answer in review: **

**What is your favorite crush memory? (If you don't have a crush memory, what's your favorite memory?) **

**My answer: **

**Him calling me Hopie, a nickname I have had since I was like 7 hours old given to me by my doctor and him teasing me like crazy! **

**I love ya'll!**

**Stay Rossome and Keep Kickin' It! **


	16. Chapter 16: The Wedding

**Hey guys! Sorry if it took me a while to update this chapter, I was trying to think of some vows to write for Jack and Erin's wedding. **

**Yes, that's right, I wrote my own vows for this story, not anyone else's words but mine. **

**Note: This will only be the wedding, the reception is in the next chapter. **

**I hope you like this chapter. **

_Previously on Where Did My Escape Go:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_It has been a week and the guys were still mad at me about how I choose Austin to be my best man._

_They don't understand why I done it though, maybe if I explain myself they will._

_"Jerry, Milton, Jonah! Can you come here for a minute?" I ask._

_They walk into the living room and sit on the couch._

_"I wanted to explain why I choose Austin to be my best man." I said._

_They all nod for me to continue._

_"I choose Austin because I wanted to befriend him since he and I were butting heads over Erin and I dating, and also because I trust Erin, I know she won't try to hurt me, I know her well, she would never do anything like that." I say._

_"I understand now." Jerry says and Milton and Jonah nods._

_"Are we ok now?" I ask and they nod and we all hug._

_I hear a camera click and we all turn see Erin with a camera in here hand._

_"What? I couldn't resist." She says._

_"Just wait until Rudy does that all day tomorrow at the wedding." Jerry says jokingly and we all laugh but Erin who kinda freezes._

_"Are you ok Angel?" I ask walking towards her._

_"Yeah I'm fine, Ally?" Erin asks and Ally walks towards her._

_"Yes?" She asks._

_"Do we have everything ready for tomorrow?" Erin asks._

_"Yes, everything is ready." Ally says._

_"Are you sure?" Erin asks nervously._

_"Er, everything is fine. Calm down." Kim says._

_Erin looks at me confused._

_"Why aren't you nervous? I am freaking out." She asks me._

_"Because, I've never been more sure of anything in my life." I say looking into Erin's eyes and smiling._

_She smiles back and we kiss._

**_Ally's POV:_**

_"Ally, can I ask you a question?" Austin asks as he gently pulls me away from the group._

_"Sure, anything." I say._

_"How long have you liked me?" He asks me and I smile._

_"I liked you, ever since the first day I met you, but I staring loving you the day you helped me over come my stage fright 3 years ago." I said._

_"That long?" Austin asks surprised._

_"That long." I say with a smile._

_"How could I have been so blind?" He asks and we both smile and kiss._

**Chapter 16: The Wedding**

**Erin's POV:**

I turn around to look at myself in the mirror; I can't believe that I look so different; my life is changing in an incredible way.

Soon, I will be Mrs. Jack Brewer, and I will be forever grateful.

"You look fantastic." Ally said with a big smile.

"Thank you." I said to Ally.

"You look beautiful Er, as always. I'm so happy for you." Kim said with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Kimmy." I say and hug her.

Just then Uncle Rudy walked in but stopped when he saw me.

"What's wrong?" I ask with a smile, but a look of concern.

"It's just; you look so grown up, and beautiful." Uncle Rudy says with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you." I say while Kim fixes my hair and Ally straightens my dress.

"Well, I'll let you finish getting ready, I'll see you after." He says and hugs me and kisses my forehead.

"Are you ready?" Kim asks me and I sigh.

"Yes, I'm ready." I say.

We all join hands and bow our heads.

"Dear Lord,

Help me to be loyal, faithful, and trustworthy towards Jack in our marriage.

Help me to be strong and to not give in to temptation.

In your name,

Amen." I pray.

"Amen." Kim and Ally say.

**At the altar***

**Jack's POV:**

I see Kim and Ally coming down the aisle and I smile at each of them, then my heart almost melts at the sight of Bells coming down the aisle throwing her flower petals.

Now it was Erin's turn, my hands were shaking as a million thoughts ran through my head. "What if something happens to the baby? What if my vows are horrible? What if she changes her mind?"

Jerry seemed to notice and patted my back with a smile.

Erin started to come down the aisle with a huge smile and I my hands went to my mouth and I started to cry.

She looked beautiful, and all of my thoughts earlier just faded away.

When she finally got to me she took my hand and wiped my tears with tears forming in her eyes.

"You can start with your vows." The pastor said.

"From the day I met you, I knew you were special, and there was a side of you no one has seen before, that you were always trying to break free.

Slowly you did, and you became happier, more confident, lovelier, and Godlier each and every day.

I could go on, but words could never express exactly how much I love you.

I promise to be faithful, honest, trustworthy, and the perfect husband for you and the perfect father for Mirabella and the baby.

I love you, forever and always." I said with tears in my eyes while Erin smiled, letting a few of her tears fall out.

"Jack, from the day I met you, I knew you would be important to me, and I was right.

Slowly we grew stronger and closer; soon every touch, kiss, and word felt like magic and meant the world to me.

I could never picture a life without you, I would do anything for you, and I know you would do the same.

I promise to be faithful, honest, trustworthy, and a perfect wife to you, and a perfect mother to Mirabella and the baby.

I love you, forever and always." Erin says and I smile widely.

"Jack Matthew Brewer, do you take Erin Marie Wilkes to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The pastor asked.

"I do." I say with a smile.

"Erin Marie Wilkes, do you take Jack Matthew Brewer to be your lawfully wedded husband?"The pastor asked.

"I do." Erin said with a smile.

"The rings please." The pastor said.

Kim handed Erin my ring while Jerry handed me Erin's.

"With this ring I thee wed." Erin said sliding the ring on my finger."

"With this ring I thee wed."I say sliding the ring on Erin's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jack, you may kiss your bride." The pastor said with a smile.

Erin and I kiss passionately and pulled apart smiling.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Jack Brewer!" The pastor said as we walked down the aisle to the reception.

I'm so happy right now, Erin and I are finally married, Bells will soon be 2, and then the baby will be here.

Can my life get any better?

"You ready for the best barbecue you ever had?" Erin asks me with a smile.

Apparently it can…

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**This whole part is kinda like my dream wedding, even the barbecue part, I'm from the south so we have delicious barbecue. **

**Random question:**

**What your favorite thing to drink?**

**My answer:**

**Sweet tea with lemon. (Hey, don't judge, I'm a southern belle.)**

**I love ya'll!**

**Stay Rossome and Keep Kickin' It!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Reception

**Hey guys! I'm back with the reception chapter, sorry if it took me a while. **

**I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Btw, thank you for 100 reviews!**

_Previously on Where Did My Escape Go:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I turn around to look at myself in the mirror; I can't believe that I look so different; my life is changing in an incredible way._

_Soon, I will be Mrs. Jack Brewer, and I will be forever grateful._

_"You look fantastic." Ally said with a big smile._

_"Thank you." I said to Ally._

_"You look beautiful Er, as always. I'm so happy for you." Kim said with a smile and tears in her eyes._

_"Thanks Kimmy." I say and hug her._

_Just then Uncle Rudy walked in but stopped when he saw me._

_"What's wrong?" I ask with a smile, but a look of concern._

_"It's just; you look so grown up, and beautiful." Uncle Rudy says with tears in his eyes._

_"Thank you." I say while Kim fixes my hair and Ally straightens my dress._

_"Well, I'll let you finish getting ready, I'll see you after." He says and hugs me and kisses my forehead._

_"Are you ready?" Kim asks me and I sigh._

_"Yes, I'm ready." I say._

_We all join hands and bow our heads._

_"Dear Lord,_

_Help me to be loyal, faithful, and trustworthy towards Jack in our marriage._

_Help me to be strong and to not give in to temptation._

_In your name,_

_Amen." I pray._

_"Amen." Kim and Ally say._

**_At the altar*_**

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I see Kim and Ally coming down the aisle and I smile at each of them, then my heart almost melts at the sight of Bells coming down the aisle throwing her flower petals._

_Now it was Erin's turn, my hands were shaking as a million thoughts ran through my head. "What if something happens to the baby? What if my vows are horrible? What if she changes her mind?"_

_Jerry seemed to notice and patted my back with a smile._

_Erin started to come down the aisle with a huge smile and I my hands went to my mouth and I started to cry._

_She looked beautiful, and all of my thoughts earlier just faded away._

_When she finally got to me she took my hand and wiped my tears with tears forming in her eyes._

_"You can start with your vows." The pastor said._

_"From the day I met you, I knew you were special, and there was a side of you no one has seen before, that you were always trying to break free._

_Slowly you did, and you became happier, more confident, lovelier, and Godlier each and every day._

_I could go on, but words could never express exactly how much I love you._

_I promise to be faithful, honest, trustworthy, and the perfect husband for you and the perfect father for Mirabella and the baby._

_I love you, forever and always." I said with tears in my eyes while Erin smiled, letting a few of her tears fall out._

_"Jack, from the day I met you, I knew you would be important to me, and I was right._

_Slowly we grew stronger and closer; soon every touch, kiss, and word felt like magic and meant the world to me._

_I could never picture a life without you, I would do anything for you, and I know you would do the same._

_I promise to be faithful, honest, trustworthy, and a perfect wife to you, and a perfect mother to Mirabella and the baby._

_I love you, forever and always." Erin says and I smile widely._

_"Jack Matthew Brewer, do you take Erin Marie Wilkes to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The pastor asked._

_"I do." I say with a smile._

_"Erin Marie Wilkes, do you take Jack Matthew Brewer to be your lawfully wedded husband?"The pastor asked._

_"I do." Erin said with a smile._

_"The rings please." The pastor said._

_Kim handed Erin my ring while Jerry handed me Erin's._

_"With this ring I thee wed." Erin said sliding the ring on my finger."_

_"With this ring I thee wed."I say sliding the ring on Erin's finger._

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jack, you may kiss your bride." The pastor said with a smile._

_Erin and I kiss passionately and pulled apart smiling._

_"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Jack Brewer!" The pastor said as we walked down the aisle to the reception._

_I'm so happy right now, Erin and I are finally married, Bells will soon be 2, and then the baby will be here._

_Can my life get any better?_

_"You ready for the best barbecue you ever had?" Erin asks me with a smile._

_Apparently it can…_

**Chapter 17: The Reception **

**Erin's POV:**

I smile as we walk into our reception hand in hand.

It was small, simple and traditional, but none the less beautiful.

I smile at the ring on my finger and I turn to look at my best friend, now husband Jack, and he smiles widely.

I look around the room and smile, but just then Jack gently leads me to the dance floor and we dance the first dance.

I was shocked when Jack dipped me, but I smiled and giggled.

Just when we get to a table to sit down, Uncle Rudy takes the stage prepared to recite a speech.

"Erin, Jack, when you guys first started going out, you guys really connected and bonded, and soon I could see your love for each other grow stronger.

I hear love in your words; see love in your actions, eyes, and smiles.

Erin, you're growing into a beautiful and smart young lady.

And Jack, take good care of my niece for me." Uncle Rudy says smiling and everyone claps.

"So, where are we going for our honeymoon?" I ask while turning to face Jack.

"We're going to Texas." Jack says with a smile.

"Awesome! But, what about Bella?" I ask.

"I could come with you guys and watch her." Kim offers.

I look at Jack and he nods and Kim and I hug.

"Well… the whole gang's coming with us." Jack says.

"Everyone? Even Austin and Ally?" I ask.

"Yup." Jack says with a smile and puts his arm around me.

"Oh, why not? What could go wrong?" I ask.

"Well, someone could get hurt; Jerry could do something stupid…" Kim starts.

"Hey!" Jerry says as he walks up to us.

We all laugh and hug.

This is going to great… Right?

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**How many of you seen Cloud 9? **

**I loved it! It was the best movie Disney has done yet! (My opinion.)**

**Random question: **

**If you've seen Cloud 9, what was your favorite part(s)? **

**My answer:**

**The kiss scene between Will and Kayla, and the part when Kayla says "I need you." to Will and Will smirks while Dink and Sam look at her weird, not knowing what's going on. **

**I love ya'll! **

**Stay Rossome and Keep Kickin' It! **


	18. Chapter 18: Together In Texas

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry it took a while, I was coming up with stories do after this story is completed. **

**I just know you guys will like them I have 5 that I will do first listed on my profile, and I also have a poll on my profile as well. **

**So go and check those out and tell me what you think. **

_Previously on Where Did My Escape Go:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I smile as we walk into our reception hand in hand._

_It was small, simple and traditional, but none the less beautiful._

_I smile at the ring on my finger and I turn to look at my best friend, now husband Jack, and he smiles widely._

_I look around the room and smile, but just then Jack gently leads me to the dance floor and we dance the first dance._

_I was shocked when Jack dipped me, but I smiled and giggled._

_Just when we get to a table to sit down, Uncle Rudy takes the stage prepared to recite a speech._

_"Erin, Jack, when you guys first started going out, you guys really connected and bonded, and soon I could see your love for each other grow stronger._

_I hear love in your words; see love in your actions, eyes, and smiles._

_Erin, you're growing into a beautiful and smart young lady._

_And Jack, take good care of my niece for me." Uncle Rudy says smiling and everyone claps._

_"So, where are we going for our honeymoon?" I ask while turning to face Jack._

_"We're going to Texas." Jack says with a smile._

_"Awesome! But, what about Bella?" I ask._

_"I could come with you guys and watch her." Kim offers._

_I look at Jack and he nods and Kim and I hug._

_"Well… the whole gang's coming with us." Jack says._

_"Everyone? Even Austin and Ally?" I ask._

_"Yup." Jack says with a smile and puts his arm around me._

_"Oh, why not? What could go wrong?" I ask._

_"Well, someone could get hurt; Jerry could do something stupid…" Kim starts._

_"Hey!" Jerry says as he walks up to us._

_We all laugh and hug._

_This is going to great… Right?_

**Chapter 18: Together In Texas**

**Erin's POV:**

We get to Texas and look around, it's beautiful, but it's not home.

While Jack checked us in Kim and I went to go sit down and watch Mirabella when a guy walks up to me.

"Wow, aren't you a pretty lady?" He asks me.

"Thank you." I said and peek around him to look at Jack, he looks confused but I see a hint of anger forming in his eyes.

He turns around to look at jack and then looks back at me.

"That your brother?" He asks and Kim and I laugh at his comment and he has a confused look on his face.

"No, he's my daddy." Mirabella piped up.

"And he's my husband." I said just as Jack walked over to us.

"Hey beautiful." Jack says and kisses my cheek.

"Hey hottie." I say jokingly and kiss him and the guy furiously storms off.

"What's up with him?" Jack asked.

"I guess he's mad that I have a wonderful husband." I say with a smile.

"And I have amazing wife." He says returning the smile.

"Well, I catch up with you later; I'm going to go check on Jerry, knowing him he's probably done something stupid. Bye Er, bye Jack, bye sweetie." Kim says and kisses Bella's cheek.

"Bye Kimmy." I say and laugh.

**Skip 2 hours***

**Jack's POV:**

We all meet up for dinner and go sightseeing together until Bells gets cranky so I carry her and she falls asleep.

We are all together in Texas, and it's awesome

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! **

**Random question: **

**What's your biggest pet peeve?**

**My answer: **

**Falling for a guy who I either have nothing in common with or he leads me on, making me think he likes me. (Daddy'sgirl11 you know who I'm talking about.) **

**I love ya'll! **

**Stay Rossome and Keep Kickin' It! **


	19. Chapter 19: Happy Birthday!

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. **

**I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short, I was coming up with new story ideas for you lovely readers who ship Jarin, I ran out of ideas, and I was kinda stressed out a little yesterday from something that happened Sunday. **

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter! **

_Previously on Where Did My Escape Go:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_We get to Texas and look around, it's beautiful, but it's not home._

_While Jack checked us in Kim and I went to go sit down and watch Mirabella when a guy walks up to me._

_"Wow, aren't you a pretty lady?" He asks me._

_"Thank you." I said and peek around him to look at Jack, he looks confused but I see a hint of anger forming in his eyes._

_He turns around to look at jack and then looks back at me._

_"That your brother?" He asks and Kim and I laugh at his comment and he has a confused look on his face._

_"No, he's my daddy." Mirabella piped up._

_"And he's my husband." I said just as Jack walked over to us._

_"Hey beautiful." Jack says and kisses my cheek._

_"Hey hottie." I say jokingly and kiss him and the guy furiously storms off._

_"What's up with him?" Jack asked._

_"I guess he's mad that I have a wonderful husband." I say with a smile._

_"And I have amazing wife." He says returning the smile._

_"Well, I catch up with you later; I'm going to go check on Jerry, knowing him he's probably done something stupid. Bye Er, bye Jack, bye sweetie." Kim says and kisses Bella's cheek._

_"Bye Kimmy." I say and laugh._

**_Skip 2 hours*_**

**_Jack's POV:_**

_We all meet up for dinner and go sightseeing together until Bells gets cranky so I carry her and she falls asleep._

_We are all together in Texas, and it's awesome_

**Chapter 19: Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas!**

**Erin's POV:**

Our time in Texas was amazing, but after being there for a week and a half, we all missed home so we went back to Seaford.

The months pasted by with so much love and memories, that it was finally Christmas and Mirabella's 2nd birthday!

"Hi mommy." Mirabella said as she walked over to where I sitting on the ground with her new doll she got from Kim.

"Hey sweetie." I say as she sits in my lap and just then I saw a camera flash.

I look up to see Kim with a camera in her hand giggling at something behind me.

I turn my head to see Jack smiling at me and I smile back and turn my head to look at Mirabella as she walked over to Kim.

Jack helped me stand up and just as I was about to walk off, he pulled me back and put frosting on my nose, I wipe it off and go to sit down since my back was killing me.

"Are you ok Angel?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine. My back's hurting a little though." I say holding my stomach.

"Is something wrong?! Is the baby ok?!" Jack asked panicking as he sits next to me and grabs my hand.

"Jack, the baby's fine. I'm not due to have her for another 1 1/2. I saw my doctor yesterday and she says that the baby's healthy." I say calmly but Jack's still worried.

"Jack darling, she's ok, I'm ok, Bells' ok. Please calm down." I say and kiss Jack's cheek and he finally calms down.

I smile at him and he puts his arm around me and I hold him close and he looks over at Kim and Jonah kissing under the mistletoe.

"I need to look away." He says just as Mirabella climbs up into my lap and he turns to look at us.

"That's better." He says with a smile.

"You're cute." I say with a smile.

"Mommy, can you sing a song?" Mirabella asked.

"Of course sweetie." I said and started to sing one of my favorite church hymns.

_As I went down in the river to pray__  
__Studying about that good ol' way__  
__And who shall wear the starry crown?__  
__Good Lord show me the way!___

_O sisters let's go down__  
__Let's go down, come on down__  
__O sisters let's go down__  
__Down in the river to pray___

_As I went down in the river to pray__  
__Studying about that good ol' way__  
__And who shall wear the robe & crown?__  
__Good Lord show me the way___

_O brothers let's go down__  
__Let's go down, come on down__  
__Come on brothers, let's go down__  
__Down in the river to pray___

_As I went down in the river to pray__  
__Studying about that good ol' way__  
__And who shall wear the starry crown?__  
__Good Lord show me the way___

_O fathers let's go down__  
__Let's go down, come on down__  
__O fathers let's go down__  
__Down in the river to pray___

_As I went down in the river to pray__  
__Studying about that good ol' way__  
__And who shall wear the robe and crown?__  
__Good Lord show me the way___

_O mothers let's go down__  
__Come on down, don't you wanna go down?__  
__Come on mothers, let's go down__  
__Down in the river to pray___

_As I went down in the river to pray__  
__Studying about that good ol' way__  
__And who shall wear the starry crown?__  
__Good Lord show me the way___

_O sinners, let's go down__  
__Let's go down, come on down__  
__O sinners, let's go down__  
__Down in the river to pray___

_As I went down in the river to pray__  
__Studying about that good ol' way__  
__And who shall wear the robe and crown?__  
__Good Lord show me the way_

After I finished singing everybody clapped.

"Sing another one." Mirabella said while clapping.

I nod and start to sing an old slave lullaby from the civil war.

_Go to sleep little babe,__  
__Go to sleep little babe__  
__Your momma's gone away and your daddy's gonna stay__  
__Didn't leave nobody but the baby__  
__Go to sleep little babe,__  
__Go to sleep little babe__  
__Everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn__  
__Didn't leave nobody but the baby__  
__You're a sweet little babe__  
__You're a sweet little babe__  
__Honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop__  
__Gonna bring a bottle to the baby__  
__Don't you weep pretty babe__  
__Don't you weep pretty babe__  
__She's long gone with her red shoes on__  
__Gonna need another loving babe__  
__Go to sleep little babe__  
__Go to sleep little babe__  
__You and me and the devil makes three__  
__Don't need no other lovin' babe__  
__Go to sleep little babe__  
__Go to sleep little babe__  
__Come lay bones on the alabaster stones__  
__And be my everlovin baby_

Everybody clapped again and I look at everybody and nodded.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Bella, happy birthday to you." _We all sang as Uncle Rudy brought out Mirabella's cake and she blew out the candles.

"Merry Christmas everybody!" I say.

"Merry Christmas!" They all answered.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! **

**The next chapter will be a part 1 to the baby's birth. **

**I have 11 more chapters left then this story will come to an end and one of my stories on my profile will start. **

**Have any of you guys seen Wasabi Forever last night? **

**I haven't, but I was sooo happy to see they kissed! **

**Random question: **

**What was your favorite Disney Channel movie?**

**My answer: **

**Cloud 9!**

**I love ya'll! **

**Stay Rossome and Keep Kickin' It! **


	20. Chapter 20: The Baby! Part 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you liked the other one from yesterday, I know I did. **

**I hope you like this chapter, but beware; there will be some drama after this chapter and the next. **

_Previously on Where Did My Escape Go:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_Our time in Texas was amazing, but after being there for a week and a half, we all missed home so we went back to Seaford._

_The months pasted by with so much love and memories, that it was finally Christmas and Mirabella's 2nd birthday!_

_"Hi mommy." Mirabella said as she walked over to where I sitting on the ground with her new doll she got from Kim._

_"Hey sweetie." I say as she sits in my lap and just then I saw a camera flash._

_I look up to see Kim with a camera in her hand giggling at something behind me._

_I turn my head to see Jack smiling at me and I smile back and turn my head to look at Mirabella as she walked over to Kim._

_Jack helped me stand up and just as I was about to walk off, he pulled me back and put frosting on my nose, I wipe it off and go to sit down since my back was killing me._

_"Are you ok Angel?" Jack asked._

_"I'm fine. My back's hurting a little though." I say holding my stomach._

_"Is something wrong?! Is the baby ok?!" Jack asked panicking as he sits next to me and grabs my hand._

_"Jack, the baby's fine. I'm not due to have her for another 1 1/2. I saw my doctor yesterday and she says that the baby's healthy." I say calmly but Jack's still worried._

_"Jack darling, she's ok, I'm ok, Bells' ok. Please calm down." I say and kiss Jack's cheek and he finally calms down._

_I smile at him and he puts his arm around me and I hold him close and he looks over at Kim and Jonah kissing under the mistletoe._

_"I need to look away." He says just as Mirabella climbs up into my lap and he turns to look at us._

_"That's better." He says with a smile._

_"You're cute." I say with a smile._

_"Mommy, can you sing a song?" Mirabella asked._

_"Of course sweetie." I said and started to sing one of my favorite church hymns._

_As I went down in the river to pray__  
__Studying about that good ol' way__  
__And who shall wear the starry crown?__  
__Good Lord show me the way!_

_O sisters let's go down__  
__Let's go down, come on down__  
__O sisters let's go down__  
__Down in the river to pray_

_As I went down in the river to pray__  
__Studying about that good ol' way__  
__And who shall wear the robe & crown?__  
__Good Lord show me the way_

_O brothers let's go down__  
__Let's go down, come on down__  
__Come on brothers, let's go down__  
__Down in the river to pray_

_As I went down in the river to pray__  
__Studying about that good ol' way__  
__And who shall wear the starry crown?__  
__Good Lord show me the way_

_O fathers let's go down__  
__Let's go down, come on down__  
__O fathers let's go down__  
__Down in the river to pray_

_As I went down in the river to pray__  
__Studying about that good ol' way__  
__And who shall wear the robe and crown?__  
__Good Lord show me the way_

_O mothers let's go down__  
__Come on down, don't you wanna go down?__  
__Come on mothers, let's go down__  
__Down in the river to pray_

_As I went down in the river to pray__  
__Studying about that good ol' way__  
__And who shall wear the starry crown?__  
__Good Lord show me the way_

_O sinners, let's go down__  
__Let's go down, come on down__  
__O sinners, let's go down__  
__Down in the river to pray_

_As I went down in the river to pray__  
__Studying about that good ol' way__  
__And who shall wear the robe and crown?__  
__Good Lord show me the way_

_After I finished singing everybody clapped._

_"Sing another one." Mirabella said while clapping._

_I nod and start to sing an old slave lullaby from the civil war._

_Go to sleep little babe,__  
__Go to sleep little babe__  
__Your momma's gone away and your daddy's gonna stay__  
__Didn't leave nobody but the baby__  
__Go to sleep little babe,__  
__Go to sleep little babe__  
__Everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn__  
__Didn't leave nobody but the baby__  
__You're a sweet little babe__  
__You're a sweet little babe__  
__Honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop__  
__Gonna bring a bottle to the baby__  
__Don't you weep pretty babe__  
__Don't you weep pretty babe__  
__She's long gone with her red shoes on__  
__Gonna need another loving babe__  
__Go to sleep little babe__  
__Go to sleep little babe__  
__You and me and the devil makes three__  
__Don't need no other lovin' babe__  
__Go to sleep little babe__  
__Go to sleep little babe__  
__Come lay bones on the alabaster stones__  
__And be my everlovin baby_

_Everybody clapped again and I look at everybody and nodded._

_"__Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Bella, happy birthday to you."__We all sang as Uncle Rudy brought out Mirabella's cake and she blew out the candles._

_"Merry Christmas everybody!" I say._

_"Merry Christmas!" They all answered._

**Chapter 20: The baby! Part 1**

**Jack's POV:**

Erin, Bells and I were sitting in the living room eating conversation hearts and singing love songs.

Yup, it's that time of year, Valentine's Day, which always means the baby should be coming any minute now.

I look and Erin and smile and she smiles back and looks at Bells with a huge smile.

"You're going to be a big sister." Erin says.

Bells smiles widely and plays with her doll, but I understood the real meaning behind what she said.

"Kim!" I yell. Kim came over earlier today since she knew today was Erin's due day and we wanted her to be there to watch Bells.

Kim came down stairs and nodded.

"Come on Bells, let's go upstairs and watch Uncle Jerry be crazy." Kim says and we laugh.

Kim hands me Erin's hospital bag I insisted we pack 1 month ago and we head to the car.

**Skip 3 hours***

**Jack's POV:**

Three hours later and I was the happiest guy on earth, I was finally holding my daughter Melanie Jade in my arms.

Erin smiled and took a picture then looked at me and Melanie and smiled wide.

"You and your camera." I joke.

"Hey, don't complain you'll thank me later when she's all grown up and dating…" Erin starts as I hand her Melanie.

"If I don't hear it, it's not true!" I say and cover my ears jokingly and Erin rolled her eyes.

"But seriously, she's not going to date until I know she has the right guy." I say and Erin smiles.

"She will. I know she will, and deep down, you know that too." Erin says.

"I know, she'll be like her mom. Strong, loyal, honest, kind, caring and beautiful." I say.

"And she'll be like her dad. Charming, mysterious, full of surprises, trustworthy, tough, and never gives up." Erin says.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too, forever and always." Erin says.

**I know it's kinda short, but it's so the visits can come in the next chapter and drama starts after that. **

**Random Question: **

**What's your favorite Disney songs? (Minimum of 3)**

**My Answer: **

**Cloud 9 by Luke Benward and Dove Cameron (Cloud 9)**

**Won't Say I'm In Love by Meg and the muses ( Hercules) **

**Don't Let It Fly Away by The Cheetah Girls (Cheetah girls One World.)**

**I love ya'll! **

**Stay Rossome and Keep Kickin' It! **


	21. Chapter 21: The Baby! Part 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Melanie Jade is finally here and I'm sorry again for the short chapter. **

**Anyways, enjoy! **

_Previously on Where Did My Escape Go:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_Erin, Bells and I were sitting in the living room eating conversation hearts and singing love songs._

_Yup, it's that time of year, Valentine's Day, which always means the baby should be coming any minute now._

_I look and Erin and smile and she smiles back and looks at Bells with a huge smile._

_"You're going to be a big sister." Erin _

_says._

_Bells smiles widely and plays with her doll, but I understood the real meaning behind what she said._

_"Kim!" I yell. Kim came over earlier today since she knew today was Erin's due day and we wanted her to be there to watch Bells._

_Kim came down stairs and nodded._

_"Come on Bells, let's go upstairs and watch Uncle Jerry be crazy." Kim says and we laugh._

_Kim hands me Erin's hospital bag I insisted we pack 1 month ago and we head to the car._

**_Skip 3 hours*_**

**_Jack's POV:_**

_Three hours later and I was the happiest guy on earth, I was finally holding my daughter Melanie Jade in my arms._

_Erin smiled and took a picture then looked at me and Melanie and smiled wide._

_"You and your camera." I joke._

_"Hey, don't complain you'll thank me later when she's all grown up and dating…" Erin starts as I hand her Melanie._

_"If I don't hear it, it's not true!" I say and cover my ears jokingly and Erin rolled her eyes._

_"But seriously, she's not going to date until I know she has the right guy." I say and Erin smiles._

_"She will. I know she will, and deep down, you know that too." Erin says._

_"I know, she'll be like her mom. Strong, loyal, honest, kind, caring and beautiful." I say._

_"And she'll be like her dad. Charming, mysterious, full of surprises, trustworthy, tough, and never gives up." Erin says._

_"I love you." I say._

_"I love you too, forever and always." Erin says._

**Chapter 21: The Baby! Part 2**

**Erin's POV:**

I called everyone and told them could come visit an hour ago… I really should've rethought who to call at the time…

"Jerry no!" I scream for the 10th time.

"Aw, come on sis, it'll be fun!" He said using the same excuse 11 times now.

"No Jerry, you cannot draw a mustache on Melanie!" I yell. I'm very cranky and tired from the labor and I haven't had a chance to sleep yet since I'm constantly trying to stop Jerry from thinking of stupid things he wants to do with Melanie.

"Hey…. What if I…." Jerry starts.

"No!" I yell.

"Dang…" Jerry says and hands Melanie back to Jack.

"Hey…. What if we…" Austin asks.

"Don't you start." I say to Austin.

"Or what?" Austin asks teasingly.

"I swear you'll never see light of day again." I say to him seriously and he looks scared.

"You need to get some rest." He says and looks at everyone while gently rubbing my arm.

"I'm sorry Austin, I'm just tired." I say guilty.

"It's ok Erin, it's understandable, and Jerry and I are driving you crazy." He says and I giggle.

"A good kind of crazy though." I say with a smile and he nods and everyone leaves.

I smile at Jack and Melanie and he smiles back.

"Go ahead and rest, I can take care of her." He says.

I nod and close my eyes.

**Skip 2 hours***

**Erin's POV:**

"Hey Erin." Uncle Rudy said and I look up from holding Melanie.

"Hi." I say with a smile and he walks over.

"Can I hold her?" He asks.

"Of course." I say and hand him Melanie.

"What's her name?" He asks.

"Melanie Jade." I say with a smile.

"She's beautiful, like her mom." He says with a smile.

"Thank you." I say with a smile.

"So I've done research on Mirabella's biological mother."He says while handing Melanie to Jack.

"Why?" I ask him.

"She wants her daughter back."

**Ooooh Drama! **

**Random question: **

**Who's your Fanfiction bestie? **

**My Answer:**

**Daddy'sgirl11**

**I love ya'll! **

**Stay Rossome and Keep Kickin' It! **


	22. Chapter 22: More Information

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. I know you guys are worried about Erin, and Jack finding out Mirabella's mom, who will be named Louisa, wants her daughter back. **

**Sorry about that name, I have Sound Of Music on the brain. **

_Previously on Where Did My Escape Go:_

**_Erin's POV:_**

_I called everyone and told them could come visit an hour ago… I really should've rethought who to call at the time…_

_"Jerry no!" I scream for the 10th time._

_"Aw, come on sis, it'll be fun!" He said using the same excuse 11 times now._

_"No Jerry, you cannot draw a mustache on Melanie!" I yell. I'm very cranky and tired from the labor and I haven't had a chance to sleep yet since I'm constantly trying to stop Jerry from thinking of stupid things he wants to do with Melanie._

_"Hey…. What if I…." Jerry starts._

_"No!" I yell._

_"Dang…" Jerry says and hands Melanie back to Jack._

_"Hey…. What if we…" Austin asks._

_"Don't you start." I say to Austin._

_"Or what?" Austin asks teasingly._

_"I swear you'll never see light of day again." I say to him seriously and he looks scared._

_"You need to get some rest." He says and looks at everyone while gently rubbing my arm._

_"I'm sorry Austin, I'm just tired." I say guilty._

_"It's ok Erin, it's understandable, and Jerry and I are driving you crazy." He says and I giggle._

_"A good kind of crazy though." I say with a smile and he nods and everyone leaves._

_I smile at Jack and Melanie and he smiles back._

_"Go ahead and rest, I can take care of her." He says._

_I nod and close my eyes._

**_Skip 2 hours*_**

**_Erin's POV:_**

_"Hey Erin." Uncle Rudy said and I look up from holding Melanie._

_"Hi." I say with a smile and he walks over._

_"Can I hold her?" He asks._

_"Of course." I say and hand him Melanie._

_"What's her name?" He asks._

_"Melanie Jade." I say with a smile._

_"She's beautiful, like her mom." He says with a smile._

_"Thank you." I say with a smile._

_"So I've done research on Mirabella's biological mother."He says while handing Melanie to Jack._

_"Why?" I ask him._

_"She wants her daughter back."_

**Chapter 22: More Information**

**Jack's POV:**

I get up to put Melanie in her crib and I come and sit next to Erin with tears in my eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"She wants her daughter back." Rudy said again and my heart just sunk.

It has been so happy, minus the mood swings from Erin every once in a while, but everyone was so happy and smiling, and now this happens.

"She was 17 when she had Bella, she is now married to Bella's father after they both graduated high school and she has another baby on the way." Erin reads and her eyes widen at something before she handed the folder back to Rudy.

"What is it?" Rudy asks.

"Nothing, I was just in shock as I read that." Erin said avoiding eye contact, I wanted to know what's going on, but I was afraid I didn't want to know at the same time.

"I can't believe she wants Bella back, after 2 years." Rudy said.

"Bells is not her daughter, as soon as she left her on that doorstep she became my daughter, no matter if she's related by blood or not she's my daughter and she can't take her away!" I yell before bursting into tears.

Erin rubs my back while letting a few of her own tears slip out as well.

"Jack, it's ok. We'll spend as much time as we can with her now before the court date…" Erin trails off not knowing the court date.

"A week from today." Rudy says.

"It's not the same Erin; we are having our daughter taken away from us." I say.

"Well, it's possible the judge will let us keep her." Erin says.

"Yeah right, like that's going to happen." I say.

"Jack, have faith. We'll pray about this and put it in God' hands." Erin says.

"Miss Wilkes." The nurse says.

"It's Mrs. Brewer." Erin corrected her politely while smiling at me.

"My apologies, Mrs. Brewer, you are free to go. Come back in a month and we'll give the little one a checkup." The nurse says with a smile.

Erin nods and writes down the date and gets all of Melanie's stuff in the bag while Rudy held Melanie and I got the carrier ready.

We walk out of the room and get in the car and head home.

I don't want to lose Bells, she's my baby girl, I refuse to lose her, and she's a precious gift from God, an angel.

I love her and praise God every day for her, Erin, and now my precious Melanie.

**I hope you guys liked it. **

**The next chapter will be half spending time with the 2 girls and half the custody case. **

**The following chapter will be fully the court case. **

**Random question: **

**Since it's getting close to the Super Bowl, who are you going for?**

**My Answer:**

**Denver Broncos but I am still amazed by the deaf player on the Seattle Seahawks team. **

**I love ya'll! **

**Stay Rossome and Keep Kickin' It! **


	23. Chapter 23: Family Time and Court

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! **

**Remember, this chapter will have half family time and half court trial. **

**I hope you guys enjoy! **

_Previously on Where Did My Escape Go:_

**_Jack's POV:_**

_I get up to put Melanie in her crib and I come and sit next to Erin with tears in my eyes._

_"What?" I ask._

_"She wants her daughter back." Rudy said again and my heart just sunk._

_It has been so happy, minus the mood swings from Erin every once in a while, but everyone was so happy and smiling, and now this happens._

_"She was 17 when she had Bella, she is now married to Bella's father after they both graduated high school and she has another baby on the way." Erin reads and her eyes widen at something before she handed the folder back to Rudy._

_"What is it?" Rudy asks._

_"Nothing, I was just in shock as I read that." Erin said avoiding eye contact, I wanted to know what's going on, but I was afraid I didn't want to know at the same time._

_"I can't believe she wants Bella back, after 2 years." Rudy said._

_"Bells is not her daughter, as soon as she left her on that doorstep she became my daughter, no matter if she's related by blood or not she's my daughter and she can't take her away!" I yell before bursting into tears._

_Erin rubs my back while letting a few of her own tears slip out as well._

_"Jack, it's ok. We'll spend as much time as we can with her now before the court date…" Erin trails off not knowing the court date._

_"A week from today." Rudy says._

_"It's not the same Erin; we are having our daughter taken away from us." I say._

_"Well, it's possible the judge will let us keep her." Erin says._

_"Yeah right, like that's going to happen." I say._

_"Jack, have faith. We'll pray about this and put it in God' hands." Erin says._

_"Miss Wilkes." The nurse says._

_"It's Mrs. Brewer." Erin corrected her politely while smiling at me._

_"My apologies, Mrs. Brewer, you are free to go. Come back in a month and we'll give the little one a checkup." The nurse says with a smile._

_Erin nods and writes down the date and gets all of Melanie's stuff in the bag while Rudy held Melanie and I got the carrier ready._

_We walk out of the room and get in the car and head home._

_I don't want to lose Bells, she's my baby girl, I refuse to lose her, and she's a precious gift from God, an angel._

_I love her and praise God every day for her, Erin, and now my precious Melanie._

**Chapter 23: Family Time and Court**

**Erin's POV:**

Mirabella, Jack and I were sitting on the floor while Melanie lay on her blanket on the floor.

Jack and Mirabella were playing doctor while I was making faces at Melanie.

Whenever Melanie giggled, Bella would smile at her and kiss her forehead.

I was still worried about the court trial tomorrow, and I could tell Jack was too, but we prayed and decided to leave it in god's hands.

I feel bad for keeping a secret I know about Louisa from Jack, but I was worried he'd get really upset about why she gave Bella up if he knew.

He'd find out tomorrow, I just hope he'll be ok.

**Skip a day***

**Jack's POV:**

We walk into the court with Bells in my arms and Erin carrying Melanie in her carrier, we called to ask the judge yesterday if they could come with us and she gave us permission.

I looked around to see a young girl not much older than Erin and I with tears in her eyes when she saw Bells and I.

Erin handed Melanie to Kim and I walked with Erin over to her

Louisa nodded at me and Erin, Erin looked at me before turning to sign "Nice to meet you." to her.

They signed a small conversation and I noticed Louisa's parents had hearing aids and talked to their lawyer they seemed angry and Louisa looked happy to see Bells.

Erin waved bye and we went to sit down, I wonder how this will go…

**I know this is short, but it's so the court trial can go a bit longer with Louisa's story. **

**Louisa is deaf, and her parents are hard of hearing, like me. **

**Can anyone guess why Louisa gave up Mirabella? **

**Random question:**

**What do you want someone to give you for Valentine's Day? **

**My Answer: **

**A red rose and candy, or daffodils, I'm a sucker for daffodils! :)**

**I love ya'll! **

**Stay Rossome and Keep Kickin' It! **


End file.
